Only You
by MrsCena1
Summary: He came in slowly closing our bedroom door and crawling in to bed like nothing happened only i could smell her scent from when he came in the room. Cotton Candy. I buried my head in my pillow swallowing back my tears as he hugged me up like nothings wrong
1. Morning After

Chapter 1

I woke up to see a little sunrise and to a very bad headache from al the partying me and my friends did last night at a club downtown i can't remember the name. I felt something warm across my stomach, so I turned over and looked to see none other than Randy Orton, I almost jumped out of bed.

I had to stay calm so not to wake him as I eased off his arm and covers then standing easily off the bed, my bag was in the recliner next to the door entering the bedroom I grabbed a t-shirt and jeans from my bag, before I ran quietly to the bathroom to take a quick shower before leaving the room. After I got dressed, I took a glance a glance at my left finger no ring that made me sigh in relief, but I heard the alarm clock go off. So I walked to the door to see him sleepily turn over to his left and turn it off as he fell back asleep, I switched the light off and opened the door quietly.

I walked over to his bedside table and reset the alarm to ring at 7:30 to give me enough time to slip out and be gone from his life. I pulled out some socks along with my black converse. I saw a note in the pocket of my bag, it read "Here's your bag that you wanted me to bring up for you. Love, Ashley." I pushed the note in my back pants pocket, before heading out the door. I stopped at the front door looking back one more time, before opening the door and slipping out quietly. I was still half asleep and half awake, so I decided to get something from McDonald's since they were on my home.

The halls were empty and cold like a haunted ghost hotel or something that people went to for Halloween for a good scare. I came around the corner's to the elevators and saw Dave Batista coming off the elevator going to the right side of the hall instead of the left side.

I felt more relief come over me, but before I could go I dug in my bag to get my cell phone and it wasn't in there, so I had to grab my room card from my bag and run back to the room as I slide the card in the slot, I felt a cold breeze go by as the door clicked. When I came in the sun was still shining in threw the curtains, but only brighter now. Randy was still asleep, so I walked over to the right side of the bed table grabbed my cell phone and my cord. I closed the door after me and headed two the steps to get out faster. It's was 7:30 and all I wanted to do was sleep in my own bed. I came threw the crowded lobby and threw the front desk to Mike he knows my mom, and then back to the main office.

His face flew up in an instant and he gave me the eyebrow, but I gave him that look that said please don't tell anyone. So he gave me a reassuring nod that said he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Will you call me a cab?" I asked rubbing my right eye tiredly.

"Sure." Mike said getting up and going over to the phone across the room.

So I sat at the front desk on the computer, I checked the room key I had from Randy's room in the card organizer for each room. Mike came out with forty dollars for a cab fair, even though I declined his offer he still made me take the money. The fair has to be less than forty dollars, but I was still sleepy with a bad hangover.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge in the break and an aspirin from the cabinet as I sat back down in the chair. Randy came down from the stairs and went straight for the gym. I tried so hard not to watch him, but I couldn't help it.

Then I heard a horn so I grabbed my bag and ran toward the door, but I saw him looking at me and then he was running toward me. So I tried to push the door open. It did me no good the door was to heavy for me to push, I saw a looming shadow over me and when I looked up. It was Randy. He was pulling the door back and then he grabbed my hand. His hand was warm in mine as he pulled me in a cozy side hall next to the doors.

"Excuse me I don't know you." I said meanly.

"Actually you should since me and you slept together last night remember." He said calm.

"What?" I asked trying to act confused.

"Don't play dumb." He said coldly.

I looked down ashamed of both sleeping with him and acting dumb with him. I wasn't the kind to sleep or party with anyone. I'm 16 and I'm slept with a 24 year old guy. There is a nine year difference between me and him.

"Excuse me I have to go." I said trying to move forward.

"Hold on." He said moving in my way.

"Mr. Orton I'm running behind to get home and my mom's going to kill me." I said looking to my left at a few tables being unloaded.

"First call me Randy, Second come with me." He said pulling me forward.

"Randy I have to go." I said more demanding.

"Alright well I'll come to your house." He said blankly.

Something told me he wasn't lying, so I nodded and he grabbed my hand in his locking them together. We made it to the elevators without many people looking at us. The hotel is the Marriot close to downtown with very nice items like big size king or queen beds, glass elevators, huge lobby indoor pool, etc.

He lead me to the old elevators nobody hardly used them except teens like me, who was with their boyfriends to make out. before they got to their rooms. When we finally got on a elevator he was still holding my hand in his as I yawned. I was still sleepy, but the headache was gone.

"You did take some aspirins?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yeah." I said looking up at the steel ceiling of the elevator.

He squeezed my hand gently as I looked down at the maroon and brown carpet with funny designs on it, I heard the elevator ding .He stepped out of the elevator before gently pulling me a little. It was still cold in the hall which made me pull my hand away from his to get my hoodie out of my bag, which made him also stop and came close to me.

I slipped on my hoodie and grabbed my bag as he reclaimed my hand in his. The halls were filling up with housekeepers getting started at work. We came to the room door with the right side showing the room number 256. He got out his card key from his pocket and slide it through the slot to release the lock and he put the do not disturb sign on that made me nervous more than anything in the world right now.

He finally let my hand go and walked over to the couch to sit. I moved to the chair next to where he sat, all he did was look down for about 5 minutes. Before he looked back up to me.

"Look I do want to say I'm sorry for taking advantage of you last night." He said cooly.

"So wait you tricked me into sleeping with you knowing I was a little tipsy." I said shocked.

"Yeah." He said with a twist in his voice.

He smirk was so big that it couldn't fit on a camera, you would only get half of the smirk that made him famous. I stood up off the chair like nothing seemed to matter to me anymore and it didn't. I started crying a little, but soon wiped them away it was to early to cry and I'm tired, so I walked over to my bag and grabbed it as he rose up from the couch.

"Woah hold it." he said cocerned.

"No." I said Stubbornly.

"Let me explain." He said pleading.

"Bye." I said even stubbornly.

"Hold it." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want nothing else to do with you ever." I said coldy.

I looked at him with sadness as he did the same back at me, but I don't care it's to much to handle. I walked out leaving him to with this his own way.

TELL ME WHAT U THINK PLZ. =)


	2. Together Again

Chapter 2

_Six Months Later Raw Was Back In Town For A Show._

I worked the restaurant in the hotel along with my best friend Ashley. The pay is good and I have to save money and save for college. Things were expensive now days; you couldn't find a good cheap car without something being wrong with it. All the good cars were so high priced that it would take me forever to get one on a salary like mine. Being a waitress isn't a very good way to make a living.

I was cleaning up a spill at a table, when in walked Evolution all four members. Hunter, Randy, Ric, and Dave. They sat Ric and HHH on the left side and Randy along with Dave sat down at the right side. I didn't see Ashley anywhere, so I had to take their orders.

"Hi welcome to the Marriot's restaurant what would you like to order?" I asked with a smile.

"Steak medium rare with red wine." Hunter said cooly.

"I'll have the same as him." He said smiling at me.

"I'll have a burger with a side of fries and a large coke." He said with a smirk.

"I'll have a bowl of chili with chips on the side and a glass of cold ice water." Dave said kindly.

I wrote them down and nodded, before walking away to the kitchen handing the chief the order. I walked over to the table bedside them. I could feel Randy's eyes on me starring a hole in me. If I was glass, I would be shattered into a million pieces.

I refilled the glasses of the elderly couple and check on the orders, the steaks needed five more minutes, but the burger, fries, coke. So were the chili and fries along with the water were done. I arrived back at the table, sitting down the food on the table and then I said it would be five more minutes on the steak. I pured the wine into the win glasses for them.

I went over to Randy and Dave setting down their coke and ice water quickly. Before I went back to the kitchen to grab the steaks, after I delivered their food. I finished up the elderly couple's food, I came back to the table leaving their check on the edge of the table for them to pay at the door and left for the break room.

It was your everyday break with a table, microwave, mini fridge, chairs, etc. It was empty now usually Ashley was in here taking her break as I got off my shift. I stretched wanting to go home and go to bed, I'm dead tired right now. Then I left out the break room slipping on my black coat and walking by the bar giving the bartender a wave.

The lobby had slowed down now making it easier to get to the front desk where I wait for my mom, so she can come and get me. I hate not being able to drive my own self everywhere I need to go, it makes me feel bad to ask her to take me where I need to go.

I made my way over to the front desk and stood next to it looking out the double glass doors that has just been polished and cleaned by housekeeping department. The hotel was the cleanest hotel I've ever seen and it was always nice no matter what. It's also a nice place to work for both the environment and the staff.

My mind went back to Randy sitting in the bar, no matter how much I tried to avoid his name and his memory I couldn't anymore. It's way too hard for me now. Seeing him made me miss him that much more.

I didn't notice someone talking to me until I looked behind me to see Randy standing there with that cute smirk on his face and his eyes staring at me with a sparkle in them so bright it could make you want to look at for just a moment, but bring you back to see his handsome face.

"Hi." He said calmly.

"Hi." I said trying to hide my excitement.

I moved to turn half way around to him not giving into his charm trying to make myself breath again or I would faint from lack of oxygen. His face didn't seem to change. He was the same guy in person that he was on TV. Arrogant, careless, selfish, and most of has too big of an ego to fit in his life.

I looked out to see if my mom was out there as I moved closer to the door. Randy's warm hand grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together gently making me stop dead in my tracks and turn around to him. My mind forgot about my mother for a moment and Randy popped in my head instead.

"What are you doing?" I asked before looking back up at his face

"Can we talk?" He asked pleadingly.

"I don't have time for this, and I also don't want to talk to you ever again." I said angrily.

"Don't be so angry." He said sweetly.

I laughed moving to face the front desk and putting my hands over my mouth to cover the loud laughing I was doing. He just looked at me with a questioned look on his face not understanding why I was laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked puzzled.

"You are." I said still laughing alittle.

"How?" He asked still puzzled.

"The last time we talked I told you I don't want nothing else to do with you ever, remember that." I said even madder.

"Yeah." He said cooly.

"I mean what I say you and me are over." I said stubbornly.

"Look just 10 minutes and then I'll leave you alone if you want me to I promise." He said pleadingly

I turned back around to him to see he was closer to me now, my breath stopped and I had to remember the way to breathe. A few seconds later I nodded at him that we could talk. He grabbed my hand pulling me into a little room that was being step up tomorrow for a dance competition.

We stopped in this half dark corner next to the double door we came through just moments ago. He stepped so close that I could feel his hot breath on my lips making me want to reach up and kiss him right here. Making me almost let my guard down.

"I'm sorry I really am; I've missed you these last six months it made me think of something my mom told me once."He whispered softly.

"What was that?" I whispered my curiousity kicking.

"If you find the girl you want forever, keep her and don't let her go." He whispered smiling softly at me.

Before I could say anything, his lips met mine making me instantly wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. There it was my guards dropped in a blink of an eye, letting him know I couldn't stay mad at him forever.

This wasn't something I wanted to let him know, but I bet it was too late seeing as how when we finally pulled apart he had that smirk on his face and I knew he knew my weaknesses. I'm happy right now more than I have ever been seeing him again and being here with him made me want to stay here forever.

"I better be going, my mom is supposed to be picking me up." I said avoiding his eyes.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He whispered while placing his first finger under my chin to pull my face back up to his.

I nodded kissing him quickly, before walking out to see if my mom was here yet. I could feel my cheeks already getting red and hot as I looked out the glass. Then a thought popped in my head. What if he cheats?

Randy is the biggest cheater I have ever known and seen. That worried me a lot when he left girls would be with him almost all the time and I would be here stuck waiting on him on his days off. Then a thought popped in head again, I have to introduce him to my mom.

That is the big problem because my mom is super overprotective that she smoothers me. I still haven't gone anywhere with my friends and I'm now in high school how bad is that. I can just hear her now screaming at me for dating someone that is older than me and then she'll have a heart attack.

This made me dried seeing my mom more and more because every time I see her I'm going to want to tell her and I know I can't right now. I can already feel a migrane coming on just standing here thinking about this. Her blow from the car horn made me run out into the cold and get into the 1994 Crown Vic that my uncle owned and was letting us borrow since our car had cracked heads and my mom couldn't afford one right now until she gets her income tax.

She smiled at me right away, before turning back to the road. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, all I want is to go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow seemed so far away that it would never get here.

I should keep my guard up from now starting tomorrow when I arrived at the hotel, if he sees me with my guard down again he'll know I'm not strong enough to tell him no. In all honesty I ain't strong enough to tell him no, I barely told him I don't want nothing else to do with him the last time and earlier.

It killed me more than it killed him, I still feel awful from saying it and I was hoping he wouldn't listen to me. Every girl wanted to be close to Randy, Women were head over heels for him. Sometimes I am, but other times I just like him so much that I don't want to leave him ever. The separating part is the worst part of having someone on the road almost all the time and seeing them a few days out of the month.

My school didn't seem to help us being together, this made me want to sigh deep. All I could do was lean my head on the window and close my eyes to feel the cold window cool down my hot cheek. The cold felt good and it made me stay awake.

The ride home seemed longer than just walking home. I noticed my brother wasn't here, I bet he was at home watching YouTube or playing video games. I hadn't had a chance to look at the clock so I looked down on the clock that was show on the radio and it said 11:30. No wonder I'm so tired I'm usually in bed before this time.

My mom pulled onto our street seeing the lights on and it made me look at this like it was some kind of scare movie. Our next door neighbor was a grumpy old lady that hated us for cutting down her clothes line that was tied to our tree. She was the meanest lady on the block and she loved to see what you brought back with you from where everywhere you went.

My mom pulled in the drive slowly and clicked the lock button to unlock the door. I climbed out dragging out my feet along with just waiting to get to my bed. My mom was already in the house and I was still just getting on the porch. My brother came out and grabbed my hand pulling me in the house and into his room making me spell something on the computer for him, before I left for my room. As soons as I was in my room. I laid down on my bed not bothering to crawl under the covers, but instead closed my eyes letting sleep come over me.

REVIEWS PLEASE.

THANKS LOVE YA.

Sorry its taking so long I've been trying to work on a book I'm writing.


	3. My Parent

Chapter 3

I woke up to hear the TV on with my brother watching anger mangement and my mom yelling at my brother to turn it down from her room. The clock started beeping to signal it was time to get up. I almost forgot that I set the alarm to get up earlier, so I could spend some time with Randy today.

I got up slowly stretching out, before walking in closet to grab some clothes. While I was looking through my clothes, my mom came in the room sitting on my bed. I saw her out of the corner of my eye and I also knew she had something to say by the worried look on her face.

"How was work?" She asked casually.

"Good." I said calmly.

"Mike told me that you met someone." She said not beating around the bush.

"I did, he's nice." I said with a smile on my face.

"When can I meet him?" She asked cooly.

"Today if you want since your off work." I said looking over at her for a moment.

She nodded leaving the room slowly giving me one last look; this pissed me off on a whole new level. Mike lied to my face, boy when I see him it's go time. You can't trust anybody anymore. My phone started ringing over on my side table that ring that I loved so much. Pink- Please Don't Leave. It made me put the whole lying thing away for the moment.

The caller id showed Randy making me smile so big I thought my face might freeze this way. My heart was skipping beats right now so loud you could hear them in Texas. I calmed myself afraid he'd hear the excitement in my voice, uhh this is not what I wanted him to hear.

"Hey baby." He said cooly.

"Hey." I said bored.

"Can you come over?" He asked straight forward.

"Actually my mom wants to meet you if that's ok." I said slowly.

"That's fine." He said cooly again.

"You can get the directions to my house from Mike." I said excited.

"Okay baby bye." He said laughing.

"Bye." I said shyly.

I hung up almost falling dead right here right now from barely breathing. This can't be real, it just seems like a fairy tale. My racing thoughts made me almost forget to grab a shower, before he came over here. So I grabbed a simple pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt from hollister.

The bathroom door was open which meant nobody was in there and it was cool to use it. That was our signal to everyone in the house that you could use the bathroom. I just remembered I forgot to ask him when he was coming, so I could get my room straightened up better and to call Ashley to see if she can change shifts with me for the later shift tonight. I can tell Mike off then, if she does switch shifts with me.

I put my clothes on the sink and turned on the shower letting the hot water heat up, before I jumped in. I brushed my teeth while I waited making sure there was getting up breath. Nope. Only minty fresh.

After I undressed, I hoped in trying to hurry, but the hot water was no match to try and defeat as I just released my tense muscles letting the water loosen them. I forgot how long I''ve been in here, when my mom banged on the door telling me someone was here for me.

That's when I did jump out and threw on my clothes and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper. I was out in 10 seconds sharp, I know because we have a clock in the bathroom. Don't ask.

When I opened the door and came out in the hall. I could hear my mom's voice and Aaron's talking. Aaron usually stayed quiet for 20-30 minutes, before speaking to anyone. I slowly entered the door, leaning on the frame. I was looking at him as he sat on the couch clearly amused by my brother's talking on and on that it took him a few minutes to notice me.

He stood up when he saw me. I stepped into the living room slowly, he was wearing a dark suite jack, with a white dress shirt, some nice dark colored blue jeans, and some dark dress shoes. When I finally made it over to him my heart was racing faster then a nascar driver could even dream of going on a race track.

"Hey." He smiling sweetly

"Hey." I said even sweetier.

He moved so I could sit next to him on the couch as we both sat down, he grabbed my hand in his. I hadn't notice how cold my hand had been until he grabbed mine lacing our fingers together. I looked at my mom to see what her reaction was, except it wasn't what I expected. She was happy for me finally, I could see it in her eyes now. I am happy more then I've ever been in my entire life.

I said "I guess you've already met my mom and brother."

He nodded looking at my mom first and then my brother. My mom was sitting on the other couch across the room, while my brother stood in the middle of the floor with his hand together.

"So how long have you known my daughter?" My mom asked blankly.

"Since last night we met at the resturant in the bar." I said before Randy could speak.

She nodded with a nice smile, for some reason having my boyfriends meet my mom is more nerve racking than sky diving from 200 feet in the air. I was more for the sky diving trip than this because you could feel one thing when my mom asked you that. Umcomfortable.

The smell that floated out of the kitchen was a nice chocolate cake smell. Without a word to anyone she walked into the kitchen to get cake out of the oven or turn it over on top. My brother went back over to the computer now, turning off the tv.

I looked down letting of his hand, I grabbed some books putting it in my box on the back of my couch. His fingers gently moving my face, so he could see my face. I could feel my heart skip beats as his face drew closer to mine.

My breathing stopped when his lips came to mine in a gentle kiss. After we broke the kiss, he leaned back looking at me now. I wondered if he could feel my heart skipping so many beats that I might die.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He said sadly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked sighing.

"Not break-up."

"Maybe it's for the best."

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"It's not something that's going to happen." He said stubbornly.

"You don't know that." I whispered looking down at our hands.

"Look let's have a long distance relationship and I can come down when i'm off and you can come up when your on spring break, winter break, summer break, etc." He said eagerly.

"I guess." I said not wanting to agrue,.

He smirked at me now making me laugh, before giving me a sweet kiss. My mom yelled for us to come in the kitchen that the cake was done. My brother scooped into the kitchen in a hurry trying to get a good piece of cake, I went in front of Randy.

When we were walking, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck he was so close. This made goose bumps form on my arms. My mom was standing in front of the stove giving each a plate and telling us we could go watch tv in the living room or go to my room.

I almost dropped my cake in surprise, dang this must be wrong or my hearing was off. Before I got the chance to speak to her, Randy was pulling me into the my room and closing the door. I sat down on my bed crossing my legs, watching him move around my room to see all my pictures, stuffed animals, etc.

After looking for more than 5 minutes, he sat down straight ahead looking down at the cake. I could already tell something was wrong with him from the moment he sat down. I sat my cake on my endtable, before I stood up close to my end table.

He sat the cake on the end of the bed, he waved me over so I could stand in front of him. He leaned his head on my belly as I rubbed his hair. This made me feel so sad that I didn't want him to go now. I didnt want him to go earlier, but I REALLY don't want him to go now. If that made any sense at all.

I stepped back for him to lean up and I sat down on his lap going face to face with him now, I kissed him pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. An hour later I found myself falling asleep, so before I fell asleep. I jumped up out of bed and threw on a tank top and shorts, before crawling in bed and cuddling with Randy.

Before I knew it I was out like a light, making me sleep easier. I left the tv on before I went to bed, it's habit of hearing the sound to me.

REVIEWS PLEASE THANKS LOVE YA!


	4. Just The Beginnning

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to see my bed was empty and the TV was off. I rose up looking around the room; his clothes were gone off my couch. My room door was closed and the place were Randy had slept was folded back so I wouldn't get cold.

I threw the covers back and got up not bothering to stretch. I moved to the other side of my bed going to the door, maybe he was in the shower. I opened the door to peek out and saw that no one was in there. This made me even more nervous now; I knew I should have waited for the right time for our first time.

I came back in my bedroom laying back in my bed, maybe he was in a hurry. I rolled over gently grabbing the pillow that he slept on, it smelled like him. The phone in the living room began to ring; I could hear my mom yelling at my brother to grab it, before they hang up. After more than fifteen minutes of hearing only whispers, my guess she probably talking to someone she knew though I was still half asleep. A soft knock came on my door and then it opened to reveal my mom happy as can be at this time of morning.

She handed me the phone giving me an excited smile that told me she really like Randy and also liked that I was finally happy. I waited a few minutes, before taking the phone afraid my voice would sound hoarse or something. Then I finally took it with a deep breath, before putting it to my ear.

"Hello." I said sadly.

"Hey baby." He said happily.

"Hey." I said shyly.

"I'm sorry I had to leave this morning I had to catch an early flight because of Hunter." He said sadly.

"It's fine don't worry about it."

I tried to sound normal instead of sad, I didn't want him feeling any worse than he already does right now. His voice sounded sorry and like he missed me, but I want him to admit, before I do. My heart was skipping beats so loud that the neighbors two blocks away could hear it I bet.

"I'll be down this weekend; I can make it up to you then."

"No rushing off?" I asked excited.

He laughed at the question thinking I was joking, but I'm serious. A relationship needs time to put into it to make it work. Like a car needs parts to run. What was funny? I wasn't laughing. Maybe I should ask him, but I don't want to get him mad.

"No, I won't."

"Good."

"I got to go babe, bye."

Just like that he hung up without even I miss you. I would say I love you to, but the words seemed useless with him. I felt like crying, but didn't it would probably down my mom and make her mad at Randy so I couldn't see him this week. It still could be early though maybe I'm jumping the gun.

My mom came back in; clearly she was listening in on the door with a glass. She popped in half-way giving me a lovely smile and I already knew she wanted to know what had happened between me and him. In all honesty I don't know myself it was more like a 10 second conversation than a real let's talk honey since I just had to up and leave this morning for a flight instead of waKing you up, I let you sleep.

I waved her in trying to hide that I was secretly mad at him, I know he sad he was sorry, but the least he could do is wake me up to tell me goodbye. She sat down on the bed; she had an idea in her head. I knew because she never stayed quiet until I asked it out her.

"Do you know my explorer outside?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I said closing my eyes.

"It's yours if you want it." She said quickly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Jay's got my firebird fixed and I think it's high time you got a car."

Jay was the friend of the family, a biggest flirt to especially to me. He knew it would never be, but still tried his best all the time. Everyone loved him and his ability to fix cars cheaper than my mom's old mechanic shop person or whatever you want to call him. Randy's shop.

"I'll pay you for it every dime; I've got 2000 dollars right now."

"It doesn't matter."

I pulled the covers down and got up to go over to my jewelry box to get out my money that I had saved. I had to get my permit, before I could do anything. Before I knew it she was already telling me to get ready and I could go take my permit test.

I was speechless for a moment, not knowing what to say. So I sat down on the couch, I knew the book by heart all I do is study do when the time came for me to take the test I wouldn't have to do any last minute studying. I did that once and when I got up there I forgot everything, but I missed it by one point.

After taking and passing my test the rest of the week flew by fast as I waited for Randy to get here. I was both nervous and relaxed; I didn't even know you could be both until now. I had nothing to do, but wait. If I left I would probably miss him and that's time wasted. I don't want to waste any time this weekend.

But then again, I don't want to seem up tight with him. What would he think? The dogs were barking when I stopped talking to myself, I finally noticed. Before anyone else could get to the door, I ran start for it right when he knocked on the door. I opened the door and hugged him so much that I felt like it years had passed since I last saw him. He smirked kissing me slowly and grabbing my hand moving toward my bedroom. He said hello to my mom and went in after me. I sat down patting on the bed for him to sit down.

He did kissing me lightly, I could tell he was just waking up from the way his voice was kind of hoarse. I got up walking over to my fridge and grabbing a bottle of water for him then sitting back down beside him. Before I could get comfortable, he pulled me on his lap making me look him start in the eye.

"I been doing a lot of thinking lately and you can quit your job at the hotel, I can send you money or you can move in with me." He said clearly.

"I can't do that." I said sadly.

"Why?" He asked confuesed.

"I've got school, my family, and I can't drive at all yet I just got my permit, I can't legally drive without someone in the car with me." I said trying to figure out whether or not I want to go or not.

"My mom's up there and I can get you homeschooled if you like." He said slowly.

"Babe, I don't want to bother your family." I said looking dead at him.

"You wouldn't." He said eagarly.

"Also don't like to spend all the time in your house all by myself." I said looking down now.

"Then travel with me." He said caringly.

"I don't know." I whispered slowly.

"Think about it and I'll talk to your mom." He asked quickly.

Before I could get another word in, he was off the bed and into the kitchen to speak to my mom. Was this a good idea? It was a good chance to spend some time together and not have to worry about cheating or anything.

I don't know though, I just need more time to think about it. I got up grabbing my light jacket. I had almost forgot that I had to take my car over to Jay's to have it checked out. A few minutes later, I came out to see Randy sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

I shook my head grabbing my keys and cell phone. Randy looked over at me when I glance an eye at him. I could see he was curious about me leaving, so I turned around to him leaning on the counter. He looked so cute that my heart was pounding in my ears so loud I could barely hear his voice.

"Where you going?" He asked trying to hide in curiousity.

"Over to Jay's garage." I said slowly.

"Oh." He said cooly.

He seemed cool, but you could tell he was a little hurt. So I decided to invite him, I mean after all he is my boyfriend and it gives us a chance to talk on the ride over there. What could be so bad? Jay's flirting. Dang it, oh well I guess I could give Jay the evil eye.

"Want to come?" I asked sweetly.

He nodded raising up from the kitchen chair and getting one last sip from his coffee, before coming over to me and grabbing my hand in his as he gave me a kiss on the forehead. He told my mom bye before we left.

The whole car ride was not what I expected. All the quiet made me feel so uncomfortable, I couldn't tell if anything is wrong with him though. He seemed alright like he didn't care whether we did or not. Jay wasn't there so I just dropped it off and took his jeep, since I didn't have any other way home. He wouldn't mind.

When we got back home from Jay's, he wanted to borrow my mom's car, so she gave him the keys and he gave me a gentle kiss goodbye. He told me he would be back in an hour; maybe he had a meeting, or he had to work out at the gym. The hour passed quickly with me walking back and forth in my room as I watched the three dollar clock on my wall and then I would look at my alarm clock to make sure it was the right time on both.

Hours had passed not a phone call or anything; this made me worry even more and more as the time passed. I sat up until 11:30 when I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore. I felt a warm arm across my stomach and a woman's scent coming off his clothing. I looked at the clock it was 3:30 in the morning.

I raised up rubbing my sleep eyes and turning toward him. He was lying awake looking at the ceiling. Should I let it go or talk to him? That's the main question right now, I'm falling in love with the man right here. So I decided to hear his side of the story, maybe it would be a good one that made me laugh.

"Why do you have a woman's scent on you?" I asked sleepily

"Sorry I came out of the meeting with Hunter and a whole bunch of girls were everywhere in front of the hotel." He said looking over at me.

"I guess the next thing you're going to tell me is that they just happened to jump all over you right." I said shaking my head.

He looked shocked at what I said, just as I thought he cheated on me. We haven't been together for a month and he's already cheating on me. Why? That's all I want to know. Ain't I good enough for him? Right now I'm too mad to even cry, so I just pointed to the door hoping he would get the message.

He grabbed his pillow and some cover, before he slipped over to the couch to sleep. I'm going to deal with this in the morning, I just hope he would have the most awful sleep he has ever had on that couch. I laid back down covering up. I was asleep before I knew it as my mind waited the morning to come, so I can straighten this whole thing out with me and him.

Reviews please thanks. Love Ya.


	5. Leaving Home

Chapter 5

I woke up to see Randy watching some basketball game on TV, iI rolled over thinking I could give him time to say something. What if he doesn't say anything at all? What do I say?

Fifteen minutes came and gone like a blink of an eye, so I decide to be the bigger person in this and tell him how I feel. How am I going to handle his reaction? What if he breaks up with me? Maybe being with him more could help the relationship.

I raised up to look at him, he turned the sound off the TV and came over to the bed. I patted the bed for him to sit down making me more nervous than ever to be this close with him. It also made it even harder to be mad at him, but I've got to try.

He sat down moving so I could look him in the eyes and talk to him. This would be almost impossible to bear with this baby blues. I could already tell he had been up for a while, since his hair was wet from a nice shower. Before I could even speak a word, he was already talking.

"Look, I got a little drunk and there was this girl." He said sadly.

"Let me guess one thing lead to another and you two were already in bed, save me the sad story. I trusted you Randy." I said coldy.

"Don't turn this into bad fight." He said meanly.

"Why not Randy?" I yelled turning all my angry toward.

"Because it's not really that serious." He said dryly.

"Oh well, since it's not that bad I think I'll go out to dinner with this guy I met at school." I said rolling my eyes.

He looked up now to let me see jealous stir up in his eyes at that thought. It made no sense what so ever to me that he could go and cheat on someone he is with. I couldn't, even though I would tell him it would be a fake date. I could cheat on him I love him too much to do that.

He said nothing as he looked down at the covers to avoid eye contact with me, I can't believe this. A relationship is based on trust and love. I waited a little more to see if he would finally break the ice and talk.

"Am I not good enough?" I whispered softly.

"Baby your perfect." He said sweetly.

"Then why did you cheat on me last night Huh Randy?" I asked wanting an answer.

"It was an accident baby." He said making sure I believed him.

I got up moving around the room, I don't know what to do, I don't want to lose him. I didn't notice him get off the bed until he was now in front of him stopping me from moving anymore around the room. He leaned down at me with his warm breath on my lips now. I could smell the fresh scent of toothpaste on his breath, I still hadn't brushed mine or even eaten breakfast yet. He gentle kissed me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

I couldn't help, but kiss him back now. The kiss was so passionate, I almost forgot that I was still pissed at him. I backed away from him, looking away from him now. The tears seemed to just come out, before I had the chance to stop them.

He tried to wipe them away, but I pushed his hand away moving to the bed. He only turned toward the bed to make sure he was looking at me now. Now was the time to tell him the way I felt and to see his reaction.

"I love you Randy and I also want to be with you, but I can't lose you. I'd go crazy not being with you. I was worries sick thinking something bad had happened to you." I said not holding the tears back anymore.

"I don't want to lose you either and I promise I won't cheat." He said truthfully.

"Prove it to me somehow and gain my trust." I said serious.

"Alright, well I got to go to the gym today, but after that then it's you and me all weekend I promise." He said even seriouser.

I looked at him not sure if I should believe him. I couldn't trust him anymore and that's not what I want because a relationship without trust can't succeed at all. It just stays frozen in time until one finally leaves the relationship.

I nodded still not trusting him, and I think he knew when he came over to me. He leaned down kissing me soft, before grabbing his black gym bag and going out the door. My mom was at the stove looking through the open door.

I got up slow to go in the kitchen with my mom to see how much she heard or if she did. She turned around to go back to the stove acting like she knew nothing, but it didn't surprise me. I walked in grabbing a glass plate and a pancake from the stove along with the syrup and pour it on my pancake.

I started to ask what she heard, but I don't want to sound mean or anything. I'm lucky she's letting him stay here without any heat from her. I ate slowly waiting for her to sit down and start a conversation with me.

After a few minutes at the stove she sat down just as I predicted. I know my mom like a book that you've read more than a hundred times, but you still read it because it's that good and you can't seem to get over the story.

The worrying part is that how much she heard, I don't need my mom knowing all of my business with Randy. Then it occurred to me, the best way to keep mine and Randy's problems a secret was to move in with him or go on the road with him.

I just don't know how my mom would take it. Seeing as how I'm young and everything, she'd probably freak out first then tell me no later. Maybe if I explained to her that I would keep up my school work, and I could still visit. She beat me to talking first.

"Randy talked to me yesterday about you moving in with him and being on the road, plus that you would have a teacher on the road with you to help keep up with your studies." She said looking down at the kitchen table cloth avoiding eye contact with me.

I "Yeah he talked to me about it too mom." I said focusing on my breakfast.

"I guess you can go if you want to." She said sadly.

I hugged her screaming with joy, before running to my room to call Randy. After five minutes he picked up, breathing hard. I missed him already and he wasn't even gone two hours. He seemed happy when he answered his phone to me.

"Hey babe."

"Hey handsome."

"I missed your voice."

"That's sweet, but I've got good news."

"What is it?"

"I can finally move in with you."

"That's good babe."

"We'll talk about it later."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

He still didn't say anything about I miss you or anything. Maybe if we spend some real movie watching time together we can discuss things that my mom won't hear. I love my mom, but dang she is noisy. I started packing and got two plane tickets ready, so we could go when he was ready.

When I finally got done packing, I heard the front door open and close fast. I peeked out my door to see Randy coming in and laying his bag down next to the purple recliner. He was all sweat or wet either way, he was wet.

I went back in and toke a glance to see if I had everything packed. He came in quietly wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his chin on my shoulder. I could hear my heart in my ears beating so loud. I had to stop to listen to him clearly.

"Hey beautiful." He said flirty.

"Hey babe." I said smiling.

I moved away from him, he was sweaty so bad that he had a long V down his shirt. He smirked at me now, making me laugh. He came forth making me dodge, but I dodged him again pointing to the door to tell him to go take a shower. He smiled giving me a kiss and leaving the room.

His shower didn't take long and he was out in the room grabbing the bags and moving toward the door saying goodbye to my mom and brother. I did the same as he walked out to put the bags in the car. After I said goodbye I climbed as he did the same, starting the car. I took one last look in the rearview mirror before I look ahead at the road as I waited for us to get to the airport.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming please. Love ya.


	6. Meeting Someone New

Chapter 6

The traffic on the highway was so heavy that we barely made it to the airport. I thought we could talk during the car ride, but it stayed quiet. Should I just let yesterday morning go or should I talk to him about it? He merged off the highway to go left at the red light and it was straight ahead from here to the airport. I finally couldn't take it any longer, so I broke the silence myself.

"I never asked you how you did at the gym yesterday?" I said turning my body toward him.

"It was good, same as usually." He said looking straight ahead.

"Does it get boring?" I said trying to make conversation.

"Not to me." He said smiling.

"Dang I thought working out was boring and hurt too bad the next day." I said seeing him lighten up a little.

"You don't work out?" He asked still smiling.

"Nope." I said giving him my own smile.

He laughed at me as we pulled in this rental car parking lot and he gave this old man that looked in his 70s our parking ticket. I wonder if I'm going to meet his parents today, I hope not that is too nerve racking.

After we cruised around for more than 15 minutes trying to find a parking space, we finally did find one next to a Chevy Tahoe. It was white with dark tinted windows; man I bet the gas bill on those things is huge. I grabbed my bags as he did his and then he grabbed my hand. His cold hand with mine so not to lose me.

He didn't seem to want to talk that much, I could tell because I always had to get the conversation going. My brain kept bringing up the conversation up that happened yesterday morning. I know he promised he wouldn't cheat anymore, but could I trust him? I hope not, I don't want to be one of those girls that stays home while he is off sleeping with every girl he meets. I want to be the one he settles down with and wants to have a family with also.

Some man was yelling his name, when we entered the double door security check from across the hall to the right standing next to a table in front of a coffee place watching us carefully. Randy smirked giving the I'll be there in a minute look. I passed grabbing my bags, before standing a little ways over, but not too far.

I felt someone tap very lightly on my shoulder making me turn around slowly. I saw a tanned man with a tattoo on his right shoulder, dark brown hair, and brown eyes that looked like hershey milk chocolate kisses. I smiled politely scared what to say, this dude is big. He laughed lightly grabbing my other bag that was on the floor beside my feet and waving me over to the table where the other guys were.

I looked back at Randy seeing If he got through security check, he was just grabbing his bags when he came over to me grabbing my hand softly. I felt short now being in the middle of these two huge guys. We finally made it over to the table as Randy let go of my hand and put his bags down next to his feet.

The guy put my bags down next to his seat as he motioned at me that I could have his seat. I tried to decline, but he wouldn't listen as he helped me in the chair. Randy didn't even notice anything he was too caught up with the blonde long haired man that looked in his 30s and other white haired man that seemed to be in his 50s or 60s.

The man that helped me with my bags stood next to me looking at me now. I could smell some kind of cologne he had that was strong, but somehow it seemed he knew just how much to put on to not make it too strong. After about 20 minutes of talking about some storyline or something, the man blonde hair looked over at me as did the white haired man.

"Guys this is Bridget, my new girlfriend." Randy said happily.

"Hi." I said shyly.

I gave a gentle wave, before putting my hand gentle down on the table. Randy had come closer to the chair and me now, He leaned his arm on the back on the silver chair easy so not to tip me over or anything. That's just my luck though.

"I'm Hunter." The blonde haired man said coldy.

"I'm Ric." The white haired man said flirty.

"Hi I'm Dave." The dark haired man with the tattoo said politely.

Dave took my hand gentle shaking it, before releasing my hand slowly. We locked eyes for a moment, before I looked away that's all I need more problems in my life. It seems one problem isn't enough anymore, you need ten problems just to be normal.

Some lady came on the speaker called our flight to Missouri, so I got up slowly down off the chair as Randy moved over to Hunter and Ric as they began to talk again. I grabbed my bag and went for my other one, but Dave beat me to it yet again giving me a sweet smile as I walked a long side him. Randy was between Hunter and Ric talking about the same storyline they were earlier.

"You were that young girl in the bar right?" Dave asked gently.

"Yeah that's me." I said slowly.

"I thought I saw you before I just couldn't remember where." He said looking over at me now.

"Don't worry about." I said quickly.

"How old are you?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"16." I said smiling.

"You're still in high school." He said shocked.

"Yeah, I'm a sophomore." I said nodding.

He didn't say anything at first just looked at me, before I looked at Randy to see he was still caught up with Hunter and Ric. I wanted to talk more about the conversation, we had yesterday morning to be sure this wasn't something he was going to continue. Something told me he was going to lying as much as I tried to put that thought away, it kept coming back even strong.

"If I may say so you look to pretty to be working in a restaurant." Dave said sweetly.

"Thank you. I'm thinking ahead of time trying to save for college so I might not have to work during college." I said gently.

"You can't financial aid?" He said interested.

"I don't know yet, but I try to save up money just in case." I said looking over at him to see he was now looking at me.

He nodded looking very interested right now, he was sweet and cute too. Randy is who I want to be with and I silently hoped I didn't have to break Dave's heart or anything. Randy brought me back to reality, he was yelling at me.

"Bridget." Randy said waving me over at him.

I grabbed my bag from Dave as I said goodbye to him. Randy grabbed my hand the instant I was in reach of him. He was now running with me to try and catch the plane before they took off without us. I didn't know whether to talk or just stay quiet.

He let go of my hand to put up his bags and then mine letting me in first. I leaned my head on the back of the chair trying to sleep before we had to get off. I couldn't sleep though as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. Randy's cheating kept popping in my head. I just got out my book of Twilight and began reading as Randy leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes slowly.

Dave came on board along with Hunter and Ric, I saw him before he saw me. I looked back down at my book before he saw I was looking at him. Randy took my hand kissing my wrist lightly as I kissed him gentle on the lips. The pilot came on telling us to put on our seat belt and stay in our seats. This is the first time I've ever been on an airplane. It's exciting to me, but I guess not to the other people on the plane as they looked tired and wanted to get off the plane as soon as possible.

I realized that the other three guys were coming to Missouri too; this isn't going to go well. I could already tell ahead of time. I just wanted to spend some time with Randy. Maybe I could take a small nap as I leaned my head on Randy's shoulder and closed my eyes. I could feel him put his head on mine and sigh a deep breath.

Randy shook my shoulder gently trying to wake me as I opened my eyes. I saw everyone was getting up and grabbing bags or leaving the plane. We must have landed, so after Randy got up I slowly did. He grabbed our bags handed me one as he grabbed the rest.

The people had cooled off when we exited the plane, but when we left the gate it was like a huge city in one building with people running everywhere bumping into people left and right. Kids were running all over the place with their parents running after them.

I followed Randy behind him, I didn't feel like running. After more than 30 minutes of walking, getting bumped into, and almost falling over from a kid running away from its parents. We walked out after Hunter, Ric, and Dave getting into a limo. Randy got us a cab as we both climbed in.

When Randy came in the cab, I moved over a little so he could have some room, but he pulled me gently to him. He let me lean on him as he kissed my hand. This was weird to me somehow, I felt like he had done something wrong or was about to so he could get on my good side ahead of time. What did he have planned that was so bad?

I stayed quiet the rest of the ride home thinking about how this might be a bad idea after all not only coming here, but being with him. I love him to death don't get me wrong, it's just what if he's not ready for a relationship.

"What did you think of the guys?" He asked looking down on me.

"Hunter and Ric ok, Dave's nice." I said slowly.

I looked down at my hand in his as I laced my fingers with his. I kissed him softly as he put his hand on my waist, after two minutes of kissing he pulled back from me breathing heavy and looking at me serious now.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

I was stunned for a moment to hear what he said. Then I looked in his eyes searching for the truth to his words. This is a huge step for him and me; I just want to be sure he means it. His cell rung making him pull away from me now. He leaned away from me when he answered it. I listened closely to hear a girls voice, she sounds like she's in her 20s. Before I could hear anything else he was hanging up the phone.

He looked at me knowing I wanted an answer and I wanted it right now. I'm too nice to be real mean, but he just looked away from me and stayed like that for the rest of the ride. After carrying in the bags, he left without a word to me.

I unpacked getting madder and madder by every hour that went by. Why is he doing this? He didn't mean it, I repeated over in my head as I went to the couch and grabbed a box of tissues that sat on the coffee table. Crying is the only thing thing that I can do right.

I laid down after I used a whole box of tissues on the brown couch flipping on the TV. Crying always made me sleepy for some weird reason. My eyes closed slowly as I tried to keep my eyes open to wait for him. How can he expect to keep this relationship going if he keeps doing this crap.

I took one last look at the clock, before I let sleep sink into me. He'll have to come home sometime as they always say and when he gets here, he is in for a big surprise. I just hope I can stand up to him and tell him this is hurting us.

Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. Love Ya.

Sorry for the mix up I was in a hurry guys.


	7. The Break In

Chapter 7

I woke up to hear glass breaking somewhere in the house, I rose up quickly almost falling off the couch. I could hear someone moving pots and spoons around the kitchen searching for anything. I peeked outside to see if Randy's car was there. No car was the drive way.

I looked around the room looking for a weapon that I could use in case whoever was in the kitchen. I walked in slowly trying to be quiet, I still felt sleepy though. Where is Randy? He should have been back now, I stopped by the doorframe looking around the room to see who it was and when my eyes came over to the stove, I saw a man in a masked looking dead at me.

I couldn't move now, frozen with fear and my breathing stopped. He slowly walked closer to me as I backed away from the doorway slowly going over to the couch and coffee table. I felt like I was going to fall soon, but I couldn't make my eyes move from the robbers as he came closer and closer slowly.

He stopped all of a sudden and before I knew it he jumped in a flash making me fall backward into the glass coffee table that was in front of the couch. The table broke into a million pieces as I felt some glass break my skin on my elbow and I could feel some go in my back. I didn't have a chance to look to see how badly the cuts are because the man was already moving toward me.

I rolled over trying to get up, but before my knees could bend, he pulled me back down. I had to roll over and try to kick him, but all I got was a hit to the face making me feel the sting. Where was Randy? That was the biggest question coming in my mind. The second was am I going to die? I started to crawl a little, before I could hear the man getting up quickly. So I rolled over on my back picking up my knees ready to kick him across the room or try as he came forward slowly.

He leaped forward as I pushed my legs forward, when my legs hit him they felt like they hit a brick wall and got nowhere. My head leaned up to see him fall back hitting his head on a leg that stood up from the broken glass coffee table. Then sudden there was a knock on the door, I didn't even notice that someone had come by. I got up using the end of the couch to help myself up. When I went to get up on my feet, my left ankle gave out making me lose time. So I had to jump to the door in a hurry almost falling with every jump. When I unlocked the door in a hurry hoping it was Randy and he just forgot his key. Only when I opened the door it wasn't him.

Dave.

He stood with a smile on his face. He looked glad to see me, but that smile soon faded when he saw my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that man getting up, so I moved out of the way for Dave to come in the house that now is a total mess. Maybe he could help me I don't know. What a day so far this has been. All I want is to curl up beside Randy and forget this ever happened. Only I don't know where my boyfriend is even right now.

Dave quickly walked over and punched the guy in the face making him fall back down to the floor next to couch. Dang the guy was out like a light when I looked at him after Dave ran in the kitchen to grab some rope to tie the guy up. I was just stunned as I looked at him lying there on the floor, It made me wonder how someone can just break in a house that don't belong to them and then just attack people.

I fell down to the floor; my left ankle is killing from when I fell earlier I think I landed on it the wrong way. Where the heck is Randy at? Why ain't he here? I started cry as Dave got done fixing the man so he wouldn't get untied until the cops got here. He leaned down on the floor next to me looking at me now at eye level. I tried to smile, but I can't I miss Randy too much to smile.

"Can you stand up." He asked gentle.

"No." I said shaking my had as i tried to calm myself.

He moved his hands in mine putting them gentle around his neck and then he released his arms to put them underneath my knee caps to gentle pick me up. He made sure I was eye level, before he turned around and walked in the kitchen with me. It gave me a chance to look at his face a little more and to see his nice jawline, high cheeks, and light pink lips. He gentle sat me down on the counter that wasn't all messed up with junk like cups, plates, bowls, knifes, etc. The counter is all marble with black and brown colored stone. The counter was smooth as a baby's butt to, but uncomfortable. It can make your butt hurt if you sit there too long.

"I'll be right back; I just got to call the cops." He said angry.

I nodded at him, before he left to go and call the police in the other room. I looked at the clock to see it was 1:00 in the morning and Randy still hasn't come home. Where could he be at this hour? I told myself not to cry that it only makes things worse, so I took a deep breath in hopes of calming myself, before Dave came in.

When Dave finally did come back in, I noticed he was wearing some joggers that Is black with gray lines down each side of the pants, He wore a gray wife beater with a gray jacket over it to keep him warm when he was outside. He stood in front me now, looking at me with his brown eyes and I suddenly felt guilty like this was wrong. I just couldn't say anything because I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"Let me see your elbow." He whispered slowly.

I took off my jacket slowly trying not to hurt the glass in my back that seemed to be getting pushed in more and more with every tug that I did with my jacket. Maybe if I pushed the glass in more than I'd have to go to the hospital, get admitted and then maybe he'll come to see me. I don't know what to do anymore, one minute he can be with me and the next he's gone for hours.

I'm left with time, waiting for him to come home so we can possibly talk. What kind of relationship is that? Not a very good one that will last if you ask me. Maybe I should pull the plugs in the cars, disconnect the phone. I don't know in all honesty. I want him here with me laying around the couch watching movies, cooking together, etc.

I feel like I'm waiting on a plane ticket that's never going to come, so I can get to the right place. Dave moved my long sleeve shirt up so he could get a better view of the cut. He started pulling the glass out piece by putting them into a bowl that was plastic and you could see through.

"Thanks for helping me." I said looking down at my hands that are shaking.

"No problem." Dave said sweetly.

He finished up with my arm and looked at me for a moment. I heard a knock on the door that sound like the cops on TV and how they knocked a few times, before they got an answer. Dave left me on the counter as he went in the living room to get the door. I could hear a man's voice and so I leaned forward to see anything, but I couldn't. The door frame is in the way. Maybe I should get up and go in there with him. Would he get mad? I don't know, but I've got to try.

Before I could jump off the counter to the floor, he came in an instant like he could tell if I was going jump off. It's freaky to me somehow. The cop came in behind him after a few minutes with a little notebook and pen writing something down. Well the bright side is that there is only one cop, I expected more than one.

I explained to the cop what happened as he nodded writing my every word down on a piece of paper like I had done murder someone just a few minutes ago. When all that I did was try and defend myself if that's that what you call it. After more than 30 minutes of re-telling the cop what happened he left with the guy that broke in. It seems like it takes forever just get a statement down and then for them to leave.

I pulled my leg up on the counter scooting back a little to try and wrap it. I saw headlights flash through the living room window and then after a few minutes the door came open with small footsteps on the carpet came slow like he was looking around the room at what happened. I could already tell it was Randy from the way the lights were square when they hit the window since he does drive a hummer.

His car was nice inside with black leather seats, TVs in the back so you could play a DVD, sunroof, tinted windows, and a nice sound system. He came in the kitchen finally looking around to see the mess that had been made. When I looked at him he hadn't changed at all, except he wasn't mad anymore just shocked now as his eyes finally landed on me.

"What happened?" Randy asked shocked.

He sounded like he was about to faint as he came closer to me grabbing me in a hug, before I could even say anything that may have come to mind. I don't know what to say. I hugged him back fighting all the tears that I had coming soon. I could smell a girl's perfume on him even though I can tell he showered only fifften minutes ago since a he still has a few drops of water on his neck. Probably from his hair.

I pulled back slowly grabbing his hand to let Dave know that nothing was wrong. When I gave him a smile, he didn't quite believe that I was happy right now. After a few minutes of watching me, he sighed coming over to me and giving me a hug, before he shook Randy's hand and left the kitchen.

I heard the door close behind him and Randy came in front of me now. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands gentle on my waist. Here goes everything I just hope he doesn't break up with me.

"How long have you been with her?" I asked quietly.

"Who?" He asked confused.

I knew he was lying the way he tried to pull it off so he wouldn't get in trouble. I unwrapped my arms from his neck slowly and looked at a glass that had been moved from a stack the cleaning lady had washed after Randy had left the house. I picked up holding it light and then just like that I smashed it over his head making him close his eyes, before I pushed him back.

I jumped off the counter trying to put all my weight on my right foot, but instead of standing I fell to the smooth floor. I screamed in pain, that's about all I could do right now. God, the pain is bad I want to cut my ankle off. I didn't realize Randy was next to me though, I thought he'd be knocked out from the plate. I guess I didn't try hard enough. Maybe I should try a bottle next time, it always works in the movies.

He was next to me, before I knew it picking me up gentle and making me eye level with him. The same way that Dave did. The only difference was I didn't hit Dave with a glass plate. His face was red now like a light shade, but you could sure tell something happened to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck to make sure he didn't drop me. If he did drop me then I would land on my ankle, just think of the pain I would be in.

I wonder who she was this time, the girl that he cheated on me with. Was she better looking? Better in bed? Was I not enough for him? What made him mad earlier? So many question that I have, but what will the answers be. I want to know or will it be the answer I just want to hear, so I won't pick a fight with him?

I want things to go smooth and have no problems, but if it was that simple I would have a relationship with Dave. Only I didn't think of him that way though, but it was obvious that he thought of me that way and that made me feel sad.

Maybe if I stopped talking to him and stuff that he wouldn't have feelings for me anymore. I could only hope I guess. Randy brought me to the stairs as we passed all the family pictures and nick nats that sat on tabled and walls every corner of the hall. Pictures were at the top of the stairs as well as we came to a room that seemed at the very end of the hall. He opened the door and I saw a nice large bed with both light blue and white squares all over the place on the blanket.

He walked over to the bed gentle sitting me down on the bed next to the pillows. I forgot that cuts from the glass on my back, shoulders, and my elbows since it had been against anything to make it hurt until now. He leaned down at the edge of the bed ready to take any orders I give him.

"Will you go nad get some bandages and things for in the morning please babe?" I asked sadly as my eyes looked at him.

He nodded kissing me on the forehead and running off to get the things I need. I grabbed his phone out of his pocket without him knowing earlier. This is wrong, but it's a better way to find out what's going on. I know for a fact he won't tell me anything.

After he left, I picked it up out my shirt pocket quickly opening his razor phone and scrolling down the messages until I see a girl's name that had plenty of messages on it. One said come to my house, other said when are you leaving her.

Oh my god he's been planning on leaving me and we haven't been together that long. What is it about me that he can't stand? Is it that I'm too nice? Well it's sure as anything that I'm clingy like other girls. I closed the phone quickly as I heard him coming up the stairs. This is unbelievable. I don't know whether to ask him who's Sam or when is my time up.

He came in slowly carrying things both I did and didn't ask him to get. He moved over to the left side sitting down easy on the bed trying not to hurt my ankle. He made me move so that my bac's to him as he lifted my shirt over my head and laid it on the bed next to me. I didn't move a muscle scared to. I did manage to get word out even though his soft kisses on my shoulders made me almost freeze totally.

"Who was she this time?" I asked softly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked contining to kiss my shoulders.

"Her name is Sam." I said normal with a little mean in it.

He stopped for a moment I could feel his eyes on me like he's trying to stare a hole through me. I tried to sound mean, but I felt too bad. I started crying, I couldn't help it anymore. I want Randy to love me and only me. Is that to much to ask?

The rest of the time went by quietly as he helped me get my shirt back on and wrapped my right ankle gentle. Before he got up I pulled his shirt close to me kissing him lightly and then turning it passionately hoping the angry would float away. Maybe it would or maybe it wouldn't. I don't know but it's worth a try.

The hours went by so fast that it seemed like we didn't even spend them together. I looked at the clock to see it was 4:00 in the morning now as I laid my head on his chest hearing his heart beat that seemed normal as mine almost.

"I don't want to fight and I also don't want you spending time with any other girl." I whispered gently.

"It's not like that." He said looking down at me.

"Just hear what I have say." I said raising up to look at him eye to now.

"Since when do I take orders from you." He said angry.

"It's not like that Randy." I said sweetly.

He got up now mad as ever throwing on some clothes that had been ripped off him earlier. I couldn't get up and try to stop him because of my ankle. He knew this and I know he did. That didn't stop him from rushing off and acting like a butthole.

He walked out the room without even a glance my way or a goodbye. I forgot he didn't have his cell when I reached for the phone, so I just laid back and started crying like I did earlier. That's all I really could do at the moment.

Review please thanks. Love ya


	8. Time To Leave

Chapter 8

I raised up looking out the window at the night from the bed trying to think of something that might change our relationship. Did we move to fast? Does he love me really? Why don't I just leave him? Why am I staying? What is he offering me that can make me stay here?

I love him too much to leave is why I can't leave him. If I left him I would be lost, my heart would break into pieces so much that I would never love again. I want to know what to do. I heard the door slam in the middle of a thought. I tried to get up, but my ankle hurt too bad to move. So all I could do was wait and see who it was.

The footsteps came louder as they came up the stairs. I grabbed the phone just in case it was another robber, what could I do with a phone? My eyes were still wet from crying. I wiped them away quickly, I don't want anyone seeing me like this. Especially, Randy because if he did then that would probably make it easier for him to hurt me more.

Randy appeared at the door still looking down at the floor as I looked at him now crying even harder than a few minutes ago. Crying is all I can do right now, the angry didn't come yet. I can't be angry with him at this point.

I moved the pillow up so I could set up more; he came closer to the bed. I could see the anger has left him now, leaving only sadness. What more can I give that he doesn't want from me? What else is there?

"I didn't mean to leave like that." He said quietly.

"What's wrong with me that you feel that you have to go and cheat on me?" I asked qiping a few tears away from my eyes.

"It's not like that baby." He said slowly.

"Oh so you just go see her and leave me here to get broken into and beat up, plus leave it up to Dave to find me and help me." I said angry.

Dang this is not me talking, usually I'm the nice one, the calm one, I don't usually sound like this. It made me feel bad and proud at the same time. Sad because I kind of yelled at him, but proud because I asked him a question that I need an answer for. I just hoped the answer would be the truth.

"I was on my way home." He said looking down at the ground.

I patted the bed for him to sit, maybe this needs to be a heart to heart talk. He came slowly still looking down now. He made me love him more now because he looked so innocent that I can't stay mad at him forever. He sat down slowly trying not to hurt my ankle from the weight of the bed.

"Babe, look I love you and you know I do." I said quietly.

"I love you to." He said sadly.

"Then why do you cheat?" I asked looking up at him now.

He looked at me to see if I was serious and I am serious. I think the seriousness is there and I just haven't shown it. I'm too nice is why he gets away with it all the time. I haven't heard anything I need to hear yet. This made me start to worry; maybe he is going to break up with me.

"What makes you think I'm cheating on you?"

"Well, you always smell like women's perfume."

He looked away telling me that he did cheat as I already knew. I want to know why this started. I bet it's for evolution or something. I looked at him now, seeing a gold ring on his left finger. I moved a little away from him, oh my god is he married? He answered before I had the chance to say anything.

"I got married last night."

"While I got attacked?"

"Yeah, but listen-"

"Listen to what?"

"Me."

"Just leave me alone."

"Just listen, look I want you to know that I had no choice in this marriage. She had me over a barrel."

"Yeah ok."

He came closer to me touching my arm gentle to try and pull me to him. I moved away close to the edge of the bed. I can't believe this, what more is he going to do to us. Maybe this was a trick to get me out here and to leave me where I can't get back home. I can't leave him like this, I have to stay beside him no matter what. I love him too much to just up and leave him.

"You going back home?" He asked slowly.

I looked at him for a moment, letting a tear off from my face on to my pants. He reached for my hand this time, taking it gently. I didn't try to resist, I guess I'm sick of trying to fight with him. What is the point in trying to get him to stay here with me?

I'm here at the house getting attacked and he's out there getting married to some girl that probably doesn't love him like I do. But does that matter? No to him nothing does I bet. I moved my left leg up to put my forehead on it.

"Randy I can't just up and leave you, so if you want me to I'll stay at your moms."

"I think that would be best, but you can go over there tomorrow."

He leaned his head down kissing me lightly on the lips, before he got up gentle to leave the room. I sat there still feeling the kiss he gave me. I decided to lie down and get some sleep; maybe he would change his mind. I turned the light out that glowed on the end table next to the bed. I couldn't sleep that good so I decided to cry myself to sleep like I did earlier and pray that Randy would change his mind.

_The Next Morning_

Randy came in loudly yelling my name and getting my bags out that I packed last night, before I cried myself to sleep. I should be able to stand up to him and tell him really off like I want to. Instead I just keep my mouth shut and try to get up slowly to take a nice shower before we leave for his parent's house.

I moved my good ankle first then my bad ankle second, my ankle was still hurting bad. I saw some crutches by the bed, maybe he put them there last night. Dang he must really want me gone. I'm yesterday's trash getting taken out to make way for the new girl. I promised myself I wouldn't cry and I'm not going to cry. What's the use anymore? The crying doesn't help anything at all.

I moved toward the crutches reaching for them, but Randy came over sweeping me in his arms quickly giving me a smirk that made me want to melt right here. Dang this guy is good, but I think I can beat him. I leaned in to give him a kiss, but he moved away from me. I just looked down at the floor as he started moving toward the bathroom. What else could I do?

The hall was warmer than the bedroom is and the bathroom as he sat me down on the toilet to get the shower ready. I don't need his help; he wants to do this to me that's fine. He'll need me one day and I won't be there to help him. I could feel that angry flare up again deep down in me buried under all the hurt and pain this one man has caused me. My hands balled up ready to hit him the minute he turned around, but instead I got up and hopped over to the sink.

The mirror was clear enough from all the smoke that I could see my face in the mirror. My left eye was black and I have a busted lip that seemed to swell today. Right now, I don't really care. Nothing seems to matter to me anymore.

This wasn't how I wanted to spend my time with him, I wanted to watch movies, go on walks, etc. All the romantic things couples did. Have dinner together and talk about each other's day. Is that a lot to ask for? I don't think so, but for Randy that's a huge step. He brought me back stepping aside from the shower for me to get in. He moved forward a little trying to help, but I waved him away from me. I was about to cry, I could feel the tears coming in a matter of minutes. This makes me both angry and sad at the same time.

I didn't look at him as I moved over to the shower. I can't look at him right now without tears rolling down my face at the site of him. He left after watching me for a couple of minutes to see if I needed his help. I undressed and got in the shower finally letting my walls down to cry. How long was this going to last? Doesn't he see that I love him? What more can I do to show him?

Wait one second is that a man's voice besides Randy's? I stopped moving in the water to make it stop splashing so I could hear. Oh my god it's Dave, dang it. I forgot my clothes; I finished up the shower real quick and wrapped a towel around my body. What a time I need those crutches, Dang it Randy. I hopped out quickly hoping I wouldn't fall the way to my room. I went in quietly and got a nice pair of ripped pants and a twilight t-shirt along with other things, than I made my way back in the bathroom on my crutches quickly as I tried to hear if they were coming.

I went into the bathroom and got dressed along with brushing my teeth and drying my hair. I couldn't really cover up the black eye that covered my left eye, but I could wear it proudly. That made me laugh, that laugh felt good. It also felt like I haven't laughed in a while, in which I haven't.

Here we go; I made my way out of the bathroom and down the hall taking it slow hoping I wouldn't fall or anything. I guess Randy heard me downstairs coming to the front of the stairs because he was already coming up the stairs when I stopped.

He grabbed my crutches first carrying them down, then me letting me see Dave sitting on the couch in a red, white and blue jersey, blues jeans and construction boots. I laughed to myself; he looked nice in that outfit. I could feel Randy tense up at the site of Dave looking at me. Jealous he was, that's also good.

He sat me down beside him, wrapping his arm around my waist trying to tell Dave that I'm his. I moved away a little as he gave me a look that was like what are you doing.

"Will you go get my bags please Randy?" I asked looking at Dave.

"Your bags?" Dave asked confused.

"Yeah." Randy said before I could speak.

He moved slowly watching us both as he walked up the stairs. He looked like one of those husbands off a cheating movie or something. It made me laugh when he gone, but stop when I noticed Dave was looking at me.

"What is this get my bags stuff?" Dave asked crossing his arms.

"Well Randy's taking me to stay with his parents." I said cooly.

He looked around the room trying to calm himself down. Why was he getting mad? This is between me and Randy, not to be mean or anything. I don't know how I'm going to make it, but it's what Randy wants.

"You're just going to live there with your ankle like that?" Dave asked angry.

"Yeah, but I can make it." I lied.

I hoped he believed me. When I saw that his eyes told me he didn't. This made me start to panic. Oh no. This could be bad, I mean real bad. He was going to ask me to stay with him. He's a friend and it couldn't hurt right?

"You can stay with me." He said smiling.

Reviews are great, thank you. Keep them coming please.


	9. New interest

Chapter 9

I looked at him completely shocked as he waited for an answer. What can I say? What will Randy say? I looked down at the floor now sighing heavy. Maybe Randy will get jealous even more if I say yes, but at the same time I would be hurting Dave.

He came forward a little to lean in front of me, so I could look into his eyes. When I did, I could see that he did like me as more than just a friend and that made it even harder to both hurt him and say no. So here goes nothing.

"Ok." I said warmly.

He smiled now leaning up to give me a hug, I could smell his cologne. I leaned back giving him a gentle smile as we both moved back to where we were. My nerves began creeping up now on me, I could feel them starting to show. That's not something I need right now. I think somehow Randy can tell when something's wrong with me. Just like I can tell when he's lying to me.

Right now, he ain't lying. He wants me to move out. I wish it wasn't true, but it is. Maybe it's for the best, then it might see that I do love him and I want to be with him so bad that I want to cry forever. On the other hand, it makes me angry that he wants someone else instead of me when it was him who wanted to be with me that night at the hotel.

What's the problem now, a change of mind? Does she offer more than me? Is she a better person than me? What does she have that I don't? Maybe I should ask him, before I leave. I could hear my bags coming down the hall and down the steps making a loud noise like someone running down the stairs in a hurry to go somewhere.

I leaned back standing back in my place; I almost forgot that I was leaning on him now instead of hugging him. I smiled trying to say that I'm sorry, but he waved it away giving me a loving smile with his brown eyes. I could see why his ex-wife loved him, he was sweet, funny, caring, strong, and willing to fix a relationship.

Randy came downstairs holding my bags two on his left arm and one suitcase in his right hand. I had to laugh now as he looked from Dave to me before putting my bags by the rail to the end of the staircase. He moved slowly still watching us like a toy on sale at Toys R Us. He kissed me softly on the lips, before I pulled him in the kitchen.

The kitchen was still a mess everything everywhere in the floor, on the counter, in the sink, etc. It looked like a hurricane has come through and torn the whole kitchen apart. I wanted to move next to him now, but he'd probably move away like he did earlier in the bathroom.

He leaned back on the stove crossing his arms over his chest trying to look big and bad I guess. He looked good I have to admit. Somehow he knew what I was about to asked, before I could even get the sentence out.

"What do you want to know first?" He asked looking down at the ground.

"What's her name?" I asked also crossing my arms as my eyes looked at him with angry forming in them.

I knew her name, I just wanted him to say it. Maybe if he did, it wouldn't be true. I could only hope right now.

"Samantha." He said slowly.

"What does she have to offer that I can't?" I asked pissed off at this point.

"Please don't do this." He whispered pleadingly as he looked up at me.

"Why?" I asked shaking my head.

"Because it's not the time." He said annoyed.

"It's the right time." I said loudly.

He sighed heavy looking down at the gray floor avoiding eye contact with me. It hit me like a brick wall when I was running too fast to get away from a robber. He didn't want me anymore; all I could do now was leave him alone with his happy new wife. I turned around not giving him one last look. That's what he wanted for me to still be here when he needed me.

Dave was standing at the door now, looking in my direction. He could see the pain on my face now. I don't want him to, but what other choice do I have? Me and Randy weren't together for even a month and he has cheated on me, let me get beaten, get married behind my back, and finally dump me for someone else. I went over to get one of my bags in front of the stairs, but they were gone.

"I took them to my car in case you changed your mind about coming to stay with me." Dave said happily.

I waited a few more minutes before answering. Then I made my answer.

"I would love to." I said excitedly.

He smiled at me letting me see the excitement in his eyes as well. I smiled back moving my crutches forward as he opened the front brown wooden door for me. The cold wind came rushing in making me stop in an instant, the wind is enough to cut you into and make two of you, but you had half in half.

The last thing I heard, before I went out the door was Randy coming out of the kitchen. In my mind, I could already see his face and how his face looked right about now. Mad. I don't know why he's mad. He dumped me for someone else. I should just try and go back home and let him be. I have to get a job first, that's going to be hard, seeing as how I'm in a new town and don't know anyone.

The car being unalarmed, it was a nice BMW that he seemed to have pimped out nice. The outside of the car is black with tinted windows and some nice black rims to match. The inside was a nice tan color with a good sound system, backing up screen, etc. It was nice put It that way. Better than my explorer.

He went by running to the door for like a nice gentleman, Randy never done that for me. It proves he wasn't a nice gentleman after all. I bet he did for his new wife, now that made my blood begin to heat up. If I could walk well, I would walk up to him and tell him what I really want to say. But it also made me hurt to see him and not be with him. No more kisses, hugs, crawling into bed at night. I could feel my tears coming even before they fell from my face.

What else could go wrong? Nothing I guess, heck I don't know anymore and I really don't care. I felt sleepy now as I finally made it to the car. He helped me in taking my crutches and making sure I was in alright.

My thoughts began racing with questions now. What if something goes wrong? What if he kisses me? Do I kiss back or pull away? What will Randy think? This made me get dizzy from the entire question coming up and no answer for them.

The door opened on the driver's side with that beeping noise that those cars have. I hate those it sounds like a hung up doorbell that won't stop ringing. I have to get mine disconnected when I get home. Home seemed so far away right now. Dave brought me back grabbing my hand gentle to get my attention. When he touched my hand electricity went through like an electric shock making me jump a little.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

I looked at him shocked and lost for words at the moment, I never felt that before. It was shocking in a good way. His other hand waved in front of me making me shake my head, before resting my eyes back on him. When I looked in his eyes, I could see the hurt that he tried to hide from me. That made me feel even worse, so I did the only I could do to try and make him feel better.

I grabbed his hand again giving his hand a gentle squeeze. His eyes seemed to light up now, as he started the car with his other hand and backed out of the driveway. Randy was looking out the window like he could spit nails right about now. Why can't I be with someone else if he is? It's only fair right? Why do I feel awful either way I go? Why can't I just stop loving him all together? Because I love him and getting over him is going to be way too hard. The drive was nice and quiet giving me a chance to close my eyes and get some rest, before we made it to his house.

Sleep seemed to pull me right in now making me lay my head next to the window. The glass was cold, but not too bad. My foot seemed to almost quit hurting now, but it wouldn't for long as I heard the GPS say that were a mile away from his place. The houses outside were nice and big. Two story houses were everywhere, there was about two or one story houses every five houses. I know this seems crazy to be counting houses, but I haven't been outside since the day me and Randy came to his house. I had to take every ounce of energy to not let one tear fall let alone all the tears that seemed to make a huge pain in my chest just wanting to come out and make me feel a little better for crying, but this wasn't the time.

The blinker on the car started that bell small ring as I looked ahead to see a nice two story house. The outside was tan with the trim white. The grass was green like really green for this time of year. He pulled in and shut the car off as the motor killed the quietness became uncomfortable now. What could I say? His hand was still in mine sending me little shocks as they held together like it was the end of the world or something. Randy never held my hand like that and he didn't give this electric shock that Dave did.

It was scary and exciting at the same time. I wonder if I should say something. If I do then he'll probably be uncomfortable and if I don't then I'll be worried about it all the time until I do. I guess I'll ask him later at the right time.

"You like it?" He asked looking down at me.

"It's nice." I said looking at him as well.

He chuckled softly removing his hand from mine smoothly and getting out of the car. I opened my door slowly moving around to get out, but all I heard was a whoa and then Dave was there leaning in front of me stopping me from going any further.

"Let me help you."

"Dave I can walk with my crutches."

"I know, but it makes me feel better to know that you are in the bedroom safe and sound."

I smiled at him nodding wrapping my arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around my legs pulling me up. The air was so fresh that I couldn't hardly get my breath back. I looked around quickly before we went in taking the nice neighborhood in.

He carried up the entrance and stopped in front of the door, the door was glass in the middle surround by trim around it. A curtain hung in front of the glass so you couldn't see in. That door was great for when you had Halloween kids. He opened the door slowly walking in and setting me down on the hardwood floor that seemed to go on until the kitchen as far as I could see. I hopped over to this end table with a nice gold lamp on it that seemed very expensive.

Everything in the living room was nice, a white couch on the other side and a recliner to match. He was out before I could even turn around all the way. Maybe this could be good for me and Randy. A break helps relationships right?

I moved forward hopping little by little. Everything seemed so big right now that I just stopped in the middle of the doorway. The TV was running with little volume that you had to strain to hear what it was. The Dukes Of Harzzard is on. It made me shake my head and move over to the wall. The sound of his construction boots came up the walk moving fast.

He came in quickly putting my bags down and coming over to me. He picked me up real quick and walked me in the second bedroom to the left. The room was so sweet that it made me not want to leave. The bed has black railing, the cover was also black and white. Everything seemed better than Randy's room. It even had a bathroom inside and a TV that is a flat screen. I have died and gone to heaven.

My mouth dropped when Dave finally sat me down in front of the bed. I couldn't help it, if you saw this you would want to take a million pictures and have them published in the newspaper.

"Does that mean you like it? He asked chuckling softly.

"It's amazing." I said amazed.

He laughed leaning back down to pick me up. I looked at him softly as he sat me down gently. I didn't want to un-wrap my arms right now, but I did anyway. There's goose bumps all over my arms, chest, and my back.

He walked to the other side sitting down gently with a first aid kit that was by the bed side table, I hadn't notice it there. He must have put it there before I came. I felt embarrassed to have him see my bra. No one except Randy has seen my bra. Now was as good as ever to ask him, he helped me pull my shirt up over my head and lay it on my lap so he could re-bandage my back.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"It's cool don't worry about."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

He took off the bandage letting the air go in my wounds for a moment and then all I felt was a burning so bad that I need to get to the bathroom real fast to have some water purred on my back right now. It must have been the alcohol on a washrag rugged on my back, I had to put my face in the pillow to keep from screaming. After the burning went away and I felt that the bandages were back on. I stopped him from moving toward my foot putting my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me with concerned eyes like he had done something wrong. He didn't. I just want to look at him, while I asked him this question.

"Did you feel that electricity when our hands came together in the car?" I asked slowly.

He sat down comfortably looking at me now with the most caring eyes I've ever seen in my life. I let the tears start to fall. I couldn't stop them anymore. The pain seemed to come back now, even though I kept it held off it was like my kingdom was being beaten down and there was nothing I could do to control it anymore.

"I did." He whispered softly.

His face leaned into mine kissing me lightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. The night was filled with love making. A few hours later, I laid my head on his chest falling asleep. Right now I can truly say that I am happy. I just still love Randy.

Reviews are great thank you so much. Please keep them coming. Love ya.


	10. Off To The Hospital We Go

Chapter 10

I woke up to see that it was still night out, I raised up easy off his chest trying not to wake him. I have to pee, the floor was cold when I put my right foot on the floor as I did my left one. As soon as my ankle went on the ground it hurt, dang it I had to rub my ankle to see if it would quit hurting.

I looked around the room searching for my crutches and robe. It's hard to see with no lights that you can turn on without waking Dave up and i don't want to do that, so I got up hopping toward the chair that looked like it belonged to a couch set. He must have left them in the car. Dang it there's no way I can go out there now. That's just my luck I guess you could say.

I turned around slowly sitting in the sit for a moment, filling for a shirt or something. I found a evolution t-shirt, so I grabbed it in a hurry pulling it over my head. Dang this is huge on me, it swallowed me whole almost. Oh well, I kind of like big clothes. I pulled myself back up using the chair arms of the couch, that was easier than the bed in moving my foot. I should just sleep in the chair from now until my foot gets healed. 6 weeks seemed so long right now and far away.

I hated every minute of noting being able to walk around like everyone else did. It both made me angry and sad. Angry because I'm not walking around the right way and sad because I'm alot of trouble I bet. The quietness made me hear vibrating from my bag that was laid on the chair arm. I stood up slowly turning back around on my good foot.

My phone was in my right pocket in the front of my dragon tales backpack/purse as I called it. It is so cute and small, fits me perfect. My phone is one of those Samsung messengers 2 purple and black. Longer than the first ones.

When I pushed the end call button on my phone, I saw I had a voice message and a new text message both from Randy. Should I open and listen to voice and read the text message or should I delete them and not even bother? I got a good guy over there. I don't know if were even together truthfully.

It won't hurt to look, so I did opening the text first. The message read "Baby please come back, look I'm sorry I promise I won't cheat I'm serious this time." This made me hurt even worse now, not even bothering to listen to the voicemail, I through my phone in the chair.

I need him really bad, but what about Dave? I can't just up and leave. Maybe he needs a chance, I mean he did tell me he likes me and he is a gentleman. Yeah, he deserves a chance. This made me excited inside, but the pain in my chest came back now, stronger than before and worser. It is so bad that I had to fall to the ground and just cry in order to get all the pain out of me. When will this stop? When can I go on with my life? Why can't I just get over him?

The tears stopped letting me wipe them away, but the pain still lingered all around me. I could tell that it did by the way I still wanted to crawl up in a ball and cry my heart out. This wasn't the time for that, this was the time to make sure this is what both me and Dave want.

First I've got to pee really bad, dang I forgot all about the bathroom thanks to the ache in my heart. Why does love have to do that to a person? Make them just want to crawl in a ball and cry your eyes out. I'm sick of crying and waiting on something that's never going to change. He is never going to change, the man cheats on me and I still love him. Why is that? Can someone give me an answer that I want to hear.

My babbling made me forget that Dave had moved now, I stoppped dead in my track only hearing my heart beat softly as I got nervous watching him move. After a few minutes, Dave laid still though letting me know that he's back asleep.

The light was on when I entered the bathroom, it was also amazing. Glass shower that had a little lock on the door handle, so no one could enter without a key. That's neat. The bathtub was big enough for two people to fit in and still have room. It looked like one of those hot tubs. The inside trim is white and the faucets were all gold. The sink was made into two separate sinks and mirrors, so the couple wouldn't complain about his hair left over from shaving or her makeup left all over the sink. The mirrors had light bulbs around the entire outside of the mirror making it look even brighter than the light. The toilet was one of those that you don't have to flush; it does it by its self. What will they come out with next?

The floor has light tan color along with the wallpaper all over the walls. The floor seemed cold as did the vent by the door. Dang, I got goose bumps instantly all over me. Why is the air on? It's cold outside and inside. I need my pj's, I hurried up using the bathroom and hopped quickly outside living the door open to have some light in. My jumping in bed made Dave wake up instantly thinking something was wrong.

Nothing was wrong; I'm just cold from the air vent in the bathroom. I turned over facing the wall and the bathroom door looking into the light as I felt his arms come gentle around my waist and a nice soft kiss on my right shoulder. This felt right and safe here, all the worrying and sadness went away. Only the love for that one man didn't. I need that to right now or for it to turn over into love for Dave. Somehow things seemed to get more complicated than right lately have you noticed that?

His body heat began to warm me as I turned over to him and snuggled into him. This is what I wanted from Randy, someone here when I wake up at night or in the morning. Someone to help me when I was hurt and I do the same for him. I could tell his breath slowed down and that he was asleep again, but he could still hear me if I talked I bet.

Randy doesn't get that and that makes me sad for his new found wife. Why is he even calling me? He has someone who he wanted now? I have someone who wants me and I do the same. I just hope the decision I made tonight will be the right one. I fell back asleep slowly letting my ears hear his breath softly before my body drifted back into sleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

I rolled back over from facing the wall and the bathroom to fill an empty bed; I rose up quickly fearing he had left me like Randy. What if he did? Why can't I find the right guy now days? Is the world going on short supply or something?

The bedroom door opened slowly with Dave carrying some pancakes, syrup, and orange juice. Now this is a gentleman and a keeper. He made his way over swiftly taking in my messy hair and sleepy eyes. I tried to smooth my hair down and wipe the cold out of my eyes as best I could. This is embarrassing for me to let him see me like this.

"Don't worry about the way you look, you look amazing."

I laughed slowly moving over to him where he now sat down in his place on the bed. I sat down on his lap gentle wrapping my arms around his neck as his arms came around my waist. The spark came instantly when I touched him, like when you get shocked by a cord that was plugged in wrong. Trust me that hurts it's happened to me before.

"Are we together?" I asked looking down at my lap.

"Do you want to be together?" He whispered softly.

"I want to give us a try." I whispered truthfully.

"Me to." He said happily.

I kissed softly on the lips before turning to the tray with the breakfast on it, I chopped up a small piece of pancake and feed to him laughing as he ate it slowly. I think I made the right decision, but only time will tell. We went to kiss again, but the doorbell stopped us right where we could feel each other's breath. I moved slowly off him as he gave a quick kiss and ran out. That's just my luck that someone would interrupt us in the middle of a kiss.

I stopped to listen when I heard the door open and a familar voice came running through my ears. This made me start to worry about who's at the door. So I got up slowly hopping over to the door and opening it slowly trying not to make a sound. That's when I heard the same voice I did last night on the phone.

Randy.

His voice was yelling now, like he was pissed and when I finally peeked out I could see that both guys were nose to nose now. They were ready to square off any minute, only which guy would make the first move? Neither if I have my way about it.

I moved quickly almost falling, but only I was too late. The fight had already started with them. Punching each other in the face and then smashing each other into things. I tried moving as fast as I could, but with one good ankle there isn't much I can do. Finally Randy dropped a glass vase on the back of Dave's head as he was trying to get up.

I hopped over as quickly as I could and when I finally made it over to him, I dropped at Dave's side. What in the world is Randy thinking? What is wrong with Randy for him to do this? I told you this can get even worse.

I stood up now, I can't remember the last time I was this angry that my whole face felt hot enough that you could fry an egg on my cheek. I pointed to the door swiftly eyeing him to be sure he was going to move only he wasn't moving.

"GO!" I screamed loudly.

"NOT WITHOUT YOU." He said trying to control his temper.

"YOU HAD ME ONCE AND YOU LOST. I WANT TO BE WITH HIM." I said loudly.

He was getting madder and madder by the minute, I could tell as I just stood there ready for anything he might throw my way. You can never trust this guy; I don't know why I even tried to in the first place. I'm such an idiot for thinking he wouldn't betray me. Look what happened to Dave at the hands of me.

I reached for the phone beside the end table and called for the cops and an ambulance. I sat beside Dave the whole time waiting and worrying at the same time, only Randy wouldn't leave. He stood there like a not on a log. Oh my god, what if he can't wrestle? Will he get mad at me? Will he kick me out? I hope he's alright If he isn't, I think I'll just die.

The ambulance arrived slowly moving me away, so they could begin to get him a stretcher and to the hospital. As they did that I went back in the bedroom throwing on some pants and a t-shirt grabbing my purse and his keys. I was shaking so bad that I could hardly hold the keys and I could hardly see thanks to the tears that was coming out of me. When I went back out they were just leaving when I told them I was going to follow them.

I noticed that Randy was still there in the same place just looking at me now with a concern look on his face as I just walked out. I don't have time for his crap right now, he needs to grow up and get home to his wife.

The drive to the hospital wasn't long about 30 minutes for me and 15 minutes for the ambulance. I didn't even get a chance to see him before they wheeled him into the emergency room doors as they told me to sit and wait. That's all I can do right now is wait.

Reviews are awesome, thank you so much. Sorry if its short I have my sleeping schedule off balance and my mom's having surgery soon.


	11. Match Made

Chapter 11

I sat down with a tissue in my hand wiping my tears from my eyes and trying to listen to see if I can hear anything. Why does it take so long to hear something from these doctors? Waiting for an answer is like waiting for your prince to come and save you from the dragon in one of those fairytales. I knew Randy was jealous, but this was over doing it to an extreme. He made his decision yesterday in the kitchen when he didn't give an answer instead he looked away from me.

I don't know why I can't just forget about him, what hold does he have on me? I stopped talking to myself, when I saw Dave coming out in a wheel chair holding the back of his head with one hand and the other holding on to the wheel chair arm. I stood up leaning on my good ankle and holding the other up, so it wouldn't hurt.

The doctor is an older guy maybe in his 60 with whitish/grayish hairs that seemed a little long, but not long enough for a ponytail. I waited for them to come over growing more and more nervous as their walk seemed to take one hour, but only 10 minutes as the doc put the chart on the counter, before coming over to me.

I hate these moments because it's mostly bad news, all I could do is wait and see what he would say. The nurse behind him wheeled him over next me as I leaned down. He opened his eyes slowly giving me a gentle smile that told me he was alright, but I know otherwise.

"He has a concussion, I want him to stay in bed for a week no working or anything understood? The doctor asked quickly.

"Understood doctor." I said even quicker.

He told Dave what medicene he needs to take and how many times he takes it before dismissing us to the car. I had to run and get the car. Maybe I should leave; I mean this is my fault. Maybe I need to go back to Randy. I pulled up slowly putting the car in park and getting to help the nurse. The nurse is young in her early twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes.

I shut his door lightly running back over to my side of the car. I pulled the car into drive and started driving away. My eyes glanced at Dave every minutes to see if he was alright when finally he started talking to me.

"Are you ok? He asked hoarse.

"Don't worry about me." I said gently.

"I do worry about you; you're my girlfriend that's my job as your boyfriend to worry." He said seriously.

"I'm more worried about you right now and your concussion." I said concerned.

"I'm alright; I've had three of these." He said waving it off.

I stopped talking deciding if I should tell him that I'm going back to Randy so he won't get hurt anymore. How would he take the news? Bad? Good? I hope that he won't try anything. It's not like I don't want to be with him because I do. I just don't want him to get hurt anymore because of me. Here goes nothing.

"I'm going back to Randy." I said quietly hoping he didn't hear me.

He turned his head toward me looking at me slowly; I could see that he was getting mad. I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't help it. I get to nervous when someone gets bad news from me and I don't know how they're going to react to it. It seemed like forever before he gave me an answer.

"Why?" He asked slowly.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt anymore." I said serious.

"Don't worry about that." He said quickly.

I pulled into the driveway parking in front of the garage sitting back in my seat. I grabbed his hand and leaned over to him. Why can't I love this man? I kissed him softly leaning my forehead on his. Everything seemed to disappear when we touched. It wasn't something that anyone else could take away from us. This was my soul mate, but I don't love him.

He breathed softly as we both sat there in the same position for more than twenty minutes. This was nice, but it's time to go in. I guess he read my thoughts as he got out of the car and moved to the front of the car. I grabbed my stuff and my crutches out of the back before coming over to him. He smiled at me giving me a hug.

I don't miss Randy though, that's weird because usually when you love someone you miss them. Sometimes I just think about what might have been if we stayed together. Then I start crying all over again. It's like a cycle that can't be broken, or a pattern that you have to break. I can't break the pattern.

I opened the front door slowly letting him in first as he went to the bedroom; I put my crutches on the wall and moved toward the bedroom myself hopping along the walls and the doors. I grabbed my phone looking at more messages from Randy the same ones that all men write. I love you baby please come back.

I shook my head at those messages; I don't know if I should go back? I don't know any more decisions are too hard to make. Especially theses kind of decisions, Uh. When I entered the bedroom all the lights were still off and Dave was under the cover leaning on the back of the bedframe with his eyes closed. I shut the door quietly, trying not to hurt his head any more than it was already hurting. I feel so bad, this is awful. I should have gotten a hotel by myself and said no to him, but then I would have hurt his feelings.

I'd rather hurt his feelings than have him injured. I pulled the covers back gentle and got into bed beside him sitting up looking down at my hands. Should we talk about this? This is what Randy wants for me to be alone and him to be with someone, I know his games. It's not that hard to figure out, but the cheating part I guess I always knew, but never wanted to admit. Dave's voice started talking in a whisper making me stop babbling.

"Don't leave alright, Randy is a jerk and for what he did to you, you don't need that trust me."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can handle him."

I nodded finally cuddling up next to him and falling asleep. This is where I belong I think. I just hope this doesn't come back to bite me later.

The morning sun came throw the cracked curtains and shot right in our eyes making me turn over toward the bathroom, don't the sun take a break or something. What time is it? When I looked the clock said seven thirty. I stretched turning back over to Dave.

This was nice. I think he could tell as he hugged me up and kissed my head slowly. If we could stay like this forever then I would be even happier, but we can't. He sighed making me look up at him and listen to what he was about to say.

"I got to call hunter and tell him I won't be wrestling for a week and then call Vince and let him that I won't be wrestling also, but I will be making an appearance with my lovely new girlfriend right by my side.

I sat up now looking at him shocked. Oh my god, what If I trip and fall or something. This is on national TV. This is something everyone will see. I shook my head no at him as he laughed at me for like 10 minutes. This is not funny; he does it all the time. But me! This is different; this will be new to me.

"Why?" He asked still laughing alittle.

"Because I'm probably going to fall, or something." I said nervously.

He shook his head giving me a nice kiss on the lips, before leaning back on the bedframe to stare at me for a couple of minutes. I waited to see if he was the one who broke the silence. He was waiting on an explanation to why I would fall or something.

"I always seem to trip over myself or get stage fright and can't move." I said quickly.

"I'll be right there with you." He said re-assuring me that I will be ok.

I sighed shaking my head yes that I would go. If anything happens he's the one in trouble with me. I gave him the eyes that said that to him. He chuckled a little grabbing my hand and kissing it. I moved up so I could be next to him as he hugged me up with one hand got the phone with other calling Vince and then Hunter.

Vince sounded nice and understanding, but Hunter seemed like a volcano that just exploded. Dang. That's all I could manage to say that didn't have any cuss words involved in it. That would be too mean. When I looked back at Dave he seemed to get madder and madder by every minute he was on the phone with Hunter. He finally hung up and got up slowly as he went over to the computer getting plane tickets for a plane flight. Fifteen minutes later, he was off the phone and coming back over to sit down next to me.

"We have to start packing to make our flight at 9:15 and get a hotel room, a car, etc." He said gently.

I nodded getting up on my good ankle; I started packing as Dave did the same. We had plenty of time, but time can move fast. When we finally finished packing, it was 8:35. I told you time flies when you're doing something or have something planned. I tried to hurry as fast I could, but my ankle started hurting so I slowed down. Dave grabbed the rest of my bags and his taking them to the car and then helping me out as I walked by I grabbed my crutches. The house seemed to be lonely as we walked outside.

We took a taxi to the airport so we wouldn't have any trouble with the car. Dave seemed relaxed right now as he looked out the window. I smiled at him trying to be support of him going to see Hunter. I know one day him and Dave are going to have it out and I mean real bad.

The drive was so quiet that you could hear yourself breath in and out. I was so ready to get out this cab. My legs are starting to hurt and it was a lot of traffic. I hate traffic because you have to wait forever to get to one place.

We finally arrived getting out of the car to see more people here than at a rock concert, people were pushing, pulling, running, walking, etc. It seemed like security was everywhere, but couldn't get anyone. I had to laugh even though it was not nice to. Dave gave me an eyebrow before taking my hand, so we wouldn't get separated in this mob of people everywhere. This was worser than an hospital trying to get rid of germs.

We made it to the terminal just in time to get on the plane. Even people getting on the plane were crowding to get onto the plane to get to their seats before anyone else. It made us go in dead last as we looked for our seats in the coach area; it was ten minutes before we found them together. He let me go in first and then he sat down.

We're off to the show with six hours on this one flight. Maybe we could talk to get to know each other better. I turned my head toward him to see he was staring straight ahead at the TV that was showing Alvin and the Chipmunks. That's a good movie, my favorite part is when Alvin's in the dishwasher and he's sing oops I did it again, and then the guy opens it and Alvin screams. It made me laugh thinking about it, making Dave look my way.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked smiling at me.

"This one part in the movie." I said laughing alittle.

He nodded taking my hand in his. The electricity returned even more powerful this time that I thought I might blow away shock. That wouldn't be good trust me. Planes always seem to scare me since I saw a lot of planes on movies get wrecked or someone get killed on a plane. Sometimes they got blown up because of a person that had an explosive on the plane. I tried to ease that out of my mind by looking at Dave as he looked at me. The world was gone for that moment and nothing seemed to matter. Then I thought about his concussion, oh my god this could be a bad decision.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked concerned.

"I am." He said serious.

I nodded kissing him on the lips and leaning back in my seat to catch a little sleep before the plane landed. Sleep came easy to me as I felt Dave's warm hand in mine.

When I finally woke up I heard Dave's soft voice whispering to me to wake up as he shook me easily trying so hard not to laugh. I nodded that I was awake, if I didn't he would keep shaking me until I did. Making me dizzy, I didn't need that with all these people trying to get out of here like a bad mob of people. If you got lost in this, then you can forget getting found. Dave was already up and getting the bags when I finished my stretching looking around the room to see almost all the people were gone except a young couple, two men, a family of four, and an elderly couple. The elderly couple seemed to be staring at us and shaking their head at us also. The age difference between me and Dave, age is just a number to me.

I got up trying to ignore them, but also not to be mean. How could Dave not notice? He might have and he's just trying to not look or something. This made me want to get off even more now, before they got in front or behind us. Dave smiled at me giving me a kiss that said don't worry about what they say. I nodded trying to take his advice; Dave's advice is always comforting to me. After grabbing one of my bags and then he grabbed the rest, we were off walking down the hall and out in the open airport that was just as crowded as St. Louis. Security seemed to be running even more; I would hate to do that all day. I bet they get so tired and don't have much time for a lunch break.

I grabbed Dave's hand this time walking ahead of him trying to get out in a hurry, this place is germ heaven, but worser than a hospital because more people are here than a hospital. My ankle was killing me right now so bad that I could just cut it off and do without it. Uh I swear. I need some aspirin, but electricity between me and Dave made me forget it a little.

When we finally made it outside, it was so warm that I could stand outside all day. He didn't tell me we were going here to Florida. I love the warm weather, and I hate cold weather because of the jackets and stuff. Some people love the cold weather, more power to them I say. Cold weather makes fun go away; you can't go to Dollywood and enjoy the fun of Dollywood. I love that place especially their water rides, it's an awesome place to go.

Dave pulled me this time gently making me come back to the airport and leave my thoughts of Dollywood. I want to go now; maybe me and him could go with my family. I'll just have to talk to him and see what he says, but I'm sure he'll say yes. I looked around now to see where we were going and when I finally looked straight ahead I saw all three members of evolution standing in a circle chatting to one another. Randy's eyes looked back hearing footsteps now. I could feel Dave's hand tension up along with the rest of his body. I got nervous now, scared of a showdown right here between him and Randy. That's all we need, especially since Hunter looked like he could spit nails at me. I tried not to look at him, but couldn't. Hunter's eyes were cold, something I've never seen before. It was almost scary to me, but soon faded as he stepped in front of Randy and Dave before they got a chance to go head to head.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked angry.

"He stole my girlfriend from me." Randy said through his teeth.

"Please Randy, you dumped her for someone else, I was there when you brought her bags down the stairs remember." Dave said calmly.

"I don't care about this, just get rid of her, we've got to much at stake to be distracted right now." Hunter said giving me a mean look.

"No." Dave said angry.

I hadn't moved a muscle from beside him as Hunter came closer to Dave now nose to nose. You could tell Hunter had no respect for his members and was only using them to keep his title around his waist. I don't think anyone else saw that except me. I looked over at Ric who was smiling at me as he started waving at me with his hand for me to get in first. I removed my hand from Dave's slowly putting me and my bag in the limo. It was nice full bar and a lot of room.

I waited for Dave to get and prayed that nothing was going to go down. After more than 10 minutes he finally did sitting next to me and reclaiming my hand in his as he gave me a soft kiss on the lips. He seemed a little calm, but not much.

Hunter and Ric were next sitting on the left side talking about tonight's show. Randy was last not even looking at me or Dave as he went over and sat on the right side looking out the window. It felt like forever since I saw him, but it was only a while go when he came over Dave's house. You could feel the tension in the car as we started the ride to the hotel.

I stared out my window looking at the palm trees and houses that seemed lovely and small. This made me want to live here even more, but it was so far away. The plane ride from here to Knoxville is even longer than the one from St. Louis to Knoxville.

The car seemed to take much longer than expected as traffic was heavy and backed up in some areas, but when we finally made it to the hotel the hotel was not so much crowded. It was huge and very nice outside. The limo pulled up and stopped in front of the glass doors that is open now for us to go inside. Ric went out first, then Hunter, and then Dave as I was getting out Randy stopped me pulling me back to him.

"Meet me in the lobby at 1:30 tonight." Randy whispered softly.

I didn't know what to say so I nodded getting out in a hurry. Dave grabbed my hand kissing it lightly. Should I tell him what Randy asked me or should I keep it a secret? Maybe I should I can't keep this a secret anyway. When we get up to our room, I'll tell him. I just hope he takes it well.

We entered behind Ric and Hunter who was talking and looking around the hotel at the same time. When I looked around, I saw that it was covered in gold wallpaper, gold trims; everything was gold including the reception desk. Except the computer as it was black, but even the sofas and tables were gold. Dave let my hand go for me to explore as I walked over to the table to feel the hardwood underneath the coat of gold paint.

I could feel Randy's eyes on me; it was so uncomfortable for me. I just acted like I didn't notice a thing, still looking around until Dave came and got me to go up to the room. Randy watched me until we rounded the corner to the elevators to get to our floor, 3rd floor room number 342. Dang this was a nice hotel. As we went down the hall I saw pictures of places all over the world like Paris, Hawaii, Rome, Japan, etc. This was the nicest hotel I've ever seen.

We finally hit the elevators to see the double doors were gold to, and when the doors dinged open the inside was also gold wallpaper along with the trim. I think right now would be a great place I guess.

"Randy told me to meet him in the lobby at 1:30 tonight." I said softly hoping he didn't hear me.

"What did you say?" He asked trying to keep his cool.

"I told him yeah, but that was only because I wanted to get out the car I promise." I said nervous.

He looked at me for moment to see if I was telling the truth and it was the truth. Me and Randy being alone brings more hurt to me than I can handle and I think Randy knows. The pain in my chest started coming back as I tried to act normal hoping the dang gone elevator will ding already.

The bell dinged as the doors opened Dave squeezed my hand telling me he believed me. I'm not going to meet him tonight and I'm avoiding him tonight at the show as much as possible. We walked down the white halls along with the white carpet that was on the floor. There were tables with flowers on them at every break of the wall like Roses, Tulips, etc. I don't think I've ever seen so many flowers. We finally made it to our room as he let me in first and then followed me in putting our bags down by the door. The room was so big, you had your own living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and bedroom.

I didn't get a chance to look at it because Dave came up behind me and picked me up carrying me into the bedroom. This man was so sweet and caring, better than Randy. I don't think Randy understands what a real relationship is. It's when your there in the middle of the night and your girlfriend feels an empty place in the bed where you sleep. This almost made me cry, but instead I kissed Dave trying to swallow all the pain.

The hours seemed to go fast as we were together that when we woke up it was 7:30. Almost time for the show, if we both got our showers and got dressed then made it to the arena it would be time for the show to start. I started gathering my clothes getting them ready for when Dave got done with his shower. My phone vibrated breaking the silence that was all around except the shower going in the bathroom. My ankle was killing me from walking on it, but I don't care I hate crutches. When I pulled my phone out of my bag to see who is texting was me.

Randy.

"Can't wait to see you, love Randy."

That message sounded like something that belonged on to 12 dozen roses and that saying on the card. I just threw it in my bag and walked back over to the bed sitting down rubbing my ankle trying to stop the pain, when I heard the shower stop and Dave open the door.

He said "I'm done, you can start on your shower now babe."

I nodded getting up and going in the bathroom to take my shower. The shower seemed to stop the pain in my ankle for the 15 minutes I was in there. I wrapped a towel around me and came out of the shower to see Dave fully dressed and ready in a black suite with pink dress shirt underneath the dress coat. He looked very handsome. He was finishing up his tie; I shook my head grabbing an extra towel as I started drying my hair when I walked in the mirror. I sat the towel I used to dry my hair on the counter, staring at my black eye. It wasn't really bad anymore, but you could still see the blackness.

Dave came over wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulders as I finally let the tears that I had been holding back come forward and release. It felt like a dam that had been closed for so long that water seemed to go over the rocks and banks of the land in the wild.

"I just want him to go away." I said letting everything in me go.

"Time baby." He said gently.

He turned me to him looking at me now as he kissed me he rubbed my cheek, before leaving to let me get dressed. I stopped crying and wiped away the tears. The tears seemed to get me nowhere with Randy. Why even bother with them now? Because the pain in my chest hurts until I cried. I got dressed in a red short dress and red high heels quickly cleaning up things before I left the bathroom. When I came out Dave looked around in shook to me at first then a smile came on his face as did mine.

I still didn't know if I'm going to meet Randy or not. It could be good or bad. I don't know. I decided to tell ask Dave on what he thinks after all he is my boyfriend.

"Do you think I should go meet Randy tonight." I asked looking down at the floor.

"Not without me, Orton will try anything trust me." He said trying to be support of, but still scared that Randy might do something.

I nodded grabbing his hand in mine to feel the same electricity that I felt earlier and the first time he held my hand. Each time it shocked me, no matter what. Dave seemed like it didn't bother him. We made it down the hall, to the elevators, and out of the lobby good without any distractions. The weather was so nice and pretty that I didn't want to leave when we had another show to do.

We got a limo separate from evolution since earlier it was tension around everyone. He had on a pair of dark sunglass that he wore even in the car as we drove off. I made him turn my way, I had not being able to see his eyes. I took off his sunglasses gentle and put them in his jacket pocket. I kissed him softly before I leaned back in my sit to wait for the drive to the arena.

Butterflies seemed to fly all around in my stomach like they do when I go to doctors, dentist, etc. I watched scary dentist's movies and needles make me nervous. Now I'm going in front of a million people on TV and thousands of people in that arena. The drive was shorter now, I guess because the traffic seemed to slow down and more people were home.

The limo entered the back of the arena as the driver opened the door for Dave then me. I hate dresses because you have to always pull them down and this dress was the one that you had to, when you sat down. The arena doors were silver and looked like any back doors on hospitals, nursing homes, etc. We finally entered the arena to see people everywhere running all over the place like people at the airport each having something to do or getting last minute stuff done.

Evolution was standing at the snack table talking all three of them. Dave still holding my hand as we walked us over there to see what they were talking about, I looked around seeing crew members and superstars everywhere talking, getting makeup done, drinking water, etc. Wow, this place was like a college frat house.

I could hear the show beginning on a monitor over by a curtain that lead out to the arena as Dave finished up with his talking. He pulled over to the monitor kissing me lightly on the lips telling me that it was time and I would be alright.

I nodded at him slowly breathing lightly, dang it. I have been wishing this moment would not come, but here we are. What if I fall on my face? Trip over my feet? Do something stupid? Just breath.

The curtain pulled back and the fans saw us as did the cameras that was all around us the only thing I did was smiled and grab onto the Dave's arm walking with him down the ramp and in the ring letting go of his arm, so he could get the microphone. He stood in the middle of the ring as I stood behind him listening to what he had to say. Only Hunter beat him to the punch line before he even got the microphone up to his mouth.

That's rude if you ask me, of course Hunter is always rude to people. He's cold to people even the poor crew members I bet. The fans hate him so much they boo him so loud you can't hear him talk. I had to hold back a laugh at that because his face was getting madder and madder by the minute.

Hunter said "Before you even say one thing let me tell you something, I built evolution my blood, my sweat, my heart, and my tears made this group what it is today. I'll be damned if I'm going to let some one night stand ruin everything because you and Orton want her." Hunter said coldly.

"Don't you ever say that again you hear me." Dave said stepping away from me a little.

Hunter laughed looking at him like whatever I don't care. It was like talking to a toddler, the toddler hears, but won't listen to the orders that it has been given.

"Whatever. Here's what going to happen, since you have a concussion, next week live on Raw were going to have a triple threat. Me, you, and Orton in that ring battling it out to see what happens to your lover. If I win she goes, If you win she's yours, and if Orton wins she's his. Then this business is ended." Hunter said putting his hand out for Dave to shake.

"Agreed." Dave said shaking in his hand.

Reviews are great thank u so much love ya hope u like it.


	12. Shocker

Chapter 12

The crowd went wild as I looked at Dave with shocked eyes. Maybe I should leave and things won't be as bad as they are now. This all started over me, I'm the problem. I never really thought this was going to happen, I just thought me and Randy would be together forever and nothing could break us apart. I guess Samantha thought she would wreck us.

I moved my eyes to look up at Hunter to see he was serious; Randy came out behind him looking dead at me with the eyes that made me fall in love with him all over again. God this is going to awful, I should just leave. How can I stay when I cause so much grief for both men and their careers?

I felt Dave's hand come in mine with a shock into it pulling me gently to the ropes and helping me out. Hunter and Randy were behind the us. The crowd was still cheering so loud the roof was about to blow off. Right now, I couldn't really notice anything not even the electricity that seemed to flow through our hands and the rest of my body making me get goose bumps on my arms. All my mind would allow me to think about was the thought of me wrecking everything.

We made it finally back behind the curtain and walking down the hall passing Divas and superstars whispering and looking. I felt like a side show freak that was the newest to the circus or something. I could hide my face because it seemed like a rude thing to do, so I just smiled as they smiled back at me. Some smiled back warmly, but others gave me cold looks.

I looked straight ahead at the door it said Dave in big bold letters, as he lead me through and over to the leather couch that was black. The couch sat across from the regular. A few flowers hung around the lockerroom and there were some cabinets on the walls to put your stuff in. I looked around amazed at the locker rooms these superstars have.

Dave's hand squeezing mine brought me back to look at him with his eyes glowing. I wish so much that I can fall in love with him because after all he is my soul mate, but Randy still lingers in my heart pacing back and forth. Dave's soft voice seemed like silk when he began talking to me.

"Don't start with you leaving because you're not, I want you here beside me." Dave whispered to me.

"I'm bad luck, look at the facts. I've made you and Randy fight, made you get hurt." I whispered sadly.

"And." Dave said gently.

I smiled at him as he pulled me on his lap to be closer to me. I moved closer to him as he wanted as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Everything seemed so right, I wanted this to last forever or go somewhere where we can go. When I looked in his eyes I saw confidence in them that made me stop and take one more look. Yep it's there. Why am I so worried? Because us is riding on next Monday, If Hunter wins I'm gone. If Dave wins me and him stay together and there's nothing Randy can do about it I guess. If Randy wins I'm his and there's nothing Dave can do about it. What if Randy did win? What would Dave do? The nagging question seemed too impossible to pass up.

"What if Randy wins?" I asked dead serious.

He sighed looking down at the floor as I released an arm from his neck to put my finger up from his chin and make him look up at me. When he finally did I could see the sadness in his eyes and the aching that had already started. I guess his guards were down now and he let me see them by mistake.

"Well we could sneak around if you wanted to." He said nervously.

"I don't care just as long as I get to see you every day." I said sweetly.

He smiled kissing me passionately as the kiss turned into an hour make-out session. After an hour, we laid against each other with the electricity still running through our bodies. That was the first time I've ever done anything like that on a couch. Dave could make everything seem like it was going to work out. I just wish my brain would listen. Somehow I knew that Randy was going to pull something out of his pocket to win this match. Dave knows to as I could already tell from the big sigh he let out. I raised up slowly as he scooped up to give me more room. The show was over now; we had missed the whole show, dang. Well you can always watch it Saturday.

I guess I should be putting on my clothes and get a quick shower before we had off as Dave did the same. There was a knock on the door, so Dave hollered give us a minute as I slipped into the bathroom to get a shower. When I started the shower, I couldn't hear anything with shower going, oh well I'll ask Dave when I get out. The water was nice and warm relaxing my muscles, but not my brain. I feel so bad; this match is my entire fault. If I could just get Dave or Randy to quit this match, maybe talking some sense into them would help. It doesn't hurt to try, my mom always told me.

After more than 15 minutes of showering I got out slowly and started getting dressed as Dave came in with his boxers on and his clothes over his right arm. He sat them down on the blue counter and gave me kiss before going in the shower. His posture told me it was Hunter, something about that man made Dave so angry that if he could spit nails so bad that Hunter would have about a hundred nails in his body at different places. That would make you scream and pass out from the pain. I would hate to get Dave that mad at me.

The shower started for Dave as I sat up on the counter to wait for him to get done. This match is going to drive me crazy especially if I can't get them to change their minds. Dave's stubborn, so I already know he'll be a challenge, but hey it will give me a chance to see if I can win each case I present to him.

His shower seemed longer than mine when he finally came out with a towel wrapped around him. I smiled putting my good ankle down first then my bad one. My ankle pain it didn't seem to bother me anymore. I guess I'm getting use to it, walking seems to hurt less now. I wonder who the other person was before I got in the shower. Should I ask? Would he tell me? His posture seemed to relax now as he pulled on his boxers and his dress pants slowly then grabbing his shirt and putting it on, I pulled him over to me to stand in front as I buttoned up his shirt. His arms came around my waist as he waited for me to get done. Now's a better time than ever I guess, I just hope he won't get mad.

"Who was that while I was in the bathroom?" I asked focusing on the buttons on his dress shirt.

"The trainer I asked Hunter and Ric to go and ask him to come by to look at your ankle." Dave said slowly.

"My ankle's fine babe." I said normally.

"I want to get it checked to be on the safe side." Dave said kissing my forehead.

I finished up patting him on the chest to tell him I was done buttoning up his shirt, but he didn't move. Instead he drew closer to me, finally kissing me light on the lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. The light kiss turned passionate, but we both stopped when there was a knock on the door. I laughed before leaving him to get finished up in the bathroom, the knocks was two in row. Dang someone must be wanting to get to the hotel or something.

I opened the door to see the trainer with his gym bag, he was young in 20s, brown short hair, blue eyes, low jaw line though. I moved so he could come in. He walked weird like he was lazy in way that he would sit more than he would stand. Dave came out fully dress in his suit as he came beside me to pull me over to the couch. The trainer leaned down on the floor taking off my sandal and feeling my ankle to see if it was swollen.

When he bent my right ankle to the right I screamed my head off, the pain was too much to bear. Dave's hand came in my left one, when I looked back down the trainer didn't seem to like how my ankle was right now as he stood up. We didn't move a muscle, except my head to look up at the trainer for the news. From the look he had on his face it didn't seem like good news.

"I want her to use crutches for at least two or three more weeks." The trainer said looking at Dave.

"You got it. Thanks man." Dave said shaking his hand.

The trainer nodded at us as he picked up his gym bag and left us. When I finally looked up at Dave, his eyes look straight ahead where the trainer entered and exited the locker-room. Something told me he wasn't happy that I wasn't using my crutches, I hate those things. Part of me wanted to blame Randy for this because if I wouldn't have stayed home waiting on him or if he would have stayed with me, I wouldn't be in this shape right now. But I can't my heart won't let me, I want to get mad and scream at him for answers that I need, but I just don't have the energy anymore to fight. All the energy I have is to cry when I'm alone or in the bathroom. What does that solve? Nothing.

This whole trainer thing almost made me stop thinking about the match that was going to take place next Monday. Somehow it still lingered in my mind like a cloud in the sky going everywhere and is one shape. If I really put my mind to it I can come up with something, I know can, but what? I don't want to make either of them mad at me.

Dave's moving made me come back to reality and put my planning aside for the moment. He was getting his things ready to leave for the hotel. How time can fly? I stood up slowly trying not to hurt my ankle; I grabbed his hand ready to feel the electricity that would immediately follow our touch. I love that feeling. He led me through the locker room door out to the hall that looked empty now. Everyone was gone except a few crew people that were putting away all the equipment that belong to the show, so they could have it next time.

He gave me a gentle tug that told me to come on in a nice way. As we walked I looked around trying to keep my mind off this match, but I can't its going to drive me crazy if I don't get this fixed somehow. Dang it, I almost forgot about meeting Randy, It's not like I'm cheating or anything. I want to hear what he has to say that's all.

I looked at the clock on my phone to see that it was 11:45. The drive to the hotel was about 20 minutes and for Dave to fall asleep was about 15 minutes if he's really tired, 20 minutes if he just wants to wait a few before going to sleep. Dang I learn quick, maybe because I'm that dang gone good.

When I came back to earth we were already to the exit as he swifted me through door and into the limo still claiming my hand. I laid my head on his shoulder as the car started driving us to the hotel.

Thanks for the Reviews! :)


	13. Here Is Your Winner

Chapter 13

After what seemed forever until Dave finally fell asleep, I slipped out of bed quickly throwing on some blue jeans and a hoddie I found in my bad. I found some brown flip flops for me to wear as I picked up the room key on the dresser as I went by. I have a real nervous feeling about sneaking out. I mean if what Dave wakes up and I'm not there. This can end very badly for all parties involved. Right now I can't really think abouthat as My legs moved out of the hotel room and began running down the hall to the elevators. Adrenaline started coursing through my veins making me almost just run away from all this. Leaving in the middle of the night isn't going to help matters either. I got to stuck it up and deal with the matters at hand.

The elevator dinged for me as I got on and pushed the ground floor. Soft classical music played from the speakers in the elevator. Wow, I don't how many places you go that have music in their elevators. I don't notice either until tonight. My ears are blocking out everything, but what I need to hear from Randy and Dave. The dinging made the elevator doors open as I stepped out running out of the elevator and to the lobby quickly.

I stopped at the elevator way entrance looking around the lobby as I tried to catch my breath from running. There he was standing by the door looking outside as the people passed slowly. Randy turned around suddenly like he can sense when I was present as he locked eyes with me for a moment. I didn't move a muscle as Randy came over and placed his hand in mine bringing me back the way I had came to come down to the lobby. We got to the elevators and it didn't take long before the bell rang as we got on to go to his room. I didn't feel guilty right though. Nothing's wrong with holding his hand.

Another ding rang through my ears softly as the doors opened and we walked out heading straight for his room. The halls are also empty and quiet hearing only the heating and air system working. He stopped in front of his door as he swiped his card through the slot and the door clicked quikcly letting me in the first. I didn't scan the room to scared to find something that belongs to some random girl. That's all I need something hyper my angry.I'll forget the real reason why I'm here. To try and talk him out of completing in the match next monday.

Only when I stood in the middle of the floor looking down at the white carper Randy's movements made my eyes fly up in a hurry. Randy came closer to me now wrapping his arms around my waist, I couldn't move, it's like my body is frozen and needs time out in the sun. My heart is pounding in my ears and I'm sure he could hear it as well as the hotel to. His lips came down to mine softly making me pull him closer.

"I missed your kisses." He said sweetly.

I hugged him tightly taking in his scent of men's axe. Now that is a very strong scent, it could knock you down or give you a very bad headache. Typical though. I'm surprised he didn't have one or two girls at his side. I kissed his neck softly as I unbuttoned the top three buttons on his dress shirt. A voice in my head screaming for me to stop, but my hands wouldn't. I know this is wrong on so many levels and I don't get the same electricity in my touch as I do with Dave.

He moved his lips down to my neck kissing it slowly before I knew it; I was laying next to him caressing his left cheek. A thought hit me like a ton of bricks; I forgot to look at his finger. I moved my eyes down to his left finger to see no ring there. The finger was empty as a doornail.

"What happened to your ring?"

"I got divorced."

"What happened?"

I felt happy now seeing that he was a free man, but I just can't up and leave Dave. I'm not going to leave him anyway. I just hope he can forgive me. I could feel a tear come down my cheek. When I looked up at Randy, I saw he was telling the truth and for the first time ever he wanted me to be here for him.

"I missed you."

"Randy-"

"Bridget, I love you. I know I didn't show it the last time, but I want you back. I want to make it up to you."

I just looked at him, speechless. It's what I wanted to hear, but now it seemed too late for that. I could feel that in my mind, but my heart seemed like it was the time to start fresh and begin with this man. He wasn't my soul mate, somehow I believed in this old tall tale. It's too late though.

"It's too late."

"When I win Monday, we can start over, fresh, clean sheet. I promise I'll quit cheating and everything."

I could tell he was serious, but he said the same last part the last time we talked about this. Something didn't seem right like something is wrong with him. I grabbed his hand slowly lacing my fingers with his trying to tell him it was ok. He leaned down to kiss me as I leaned up to kiss him before our lips could meet, I heard my phone ringing from my pants pocket.

I moved away from him grabbing the sheet from the bed, and got up slowly trying not to hurt my ankle anymore than its already hurting at this point. The thought of it hurt made my blood come to a boil, but soon faded. I guess I'm tired of being angry and sad all the time. With Dave, it's the easiest relationship in the world. I know he's there when I wake up or go to sleep.

My pants laid on a chair that sat at the bedroom door. I stood up gently on my good ankle and began hopping over to the chair. I held the sheet tightly around me as I walked over to get my phone. If this fell I would die even though I know he's seen my body, I still would. When I picked up my razor phone, I didn't even bother to look at the caller id. I guess I don't feel like it.

"Hello." I said slowly.

"Hey baby where are you?"

Dave.

Oh my gosh, I forgot all about him.

"Babe I'm so sorry, I went downstairs for a moment. I'll be right there I promise."

I waited for a moment holding my breath, scared he might not believe me. Uh, this has got to stop. What else am I going to tell him? I don't want to be without him right now. I could hear his breathing begin to soften and he was starting to get sleepy again.

Alright baby." He said tiredly.

"Bye." I said slowly.

"Bye." He said yawning.

Randy was up and moving over to me by the time I turned off my phone and put it down on the chair arm. Now the guilt was finally starting to set in. I sighed heavy grabbing my clothes and putting them on. I could tell Randy was watching me as he leaned on the end of the bed. All I wanted was to be happy. Is that too much to ask for?

I went back to putting my clothes on in a hurry grabbing an aspirin bottle from Randy's bag. I didn't notice him move until I felt his arms come around my waist gently as his head leaned on my shoulder. This man makes things so impossible for me. Life is so complicated. I don't understand why.

I decided to turn to face him now; he was looking down at me with pain in his eyes. He don't want me to go that's a first, I never seen this side of him and to tell the truth it scares me. It also made me sad to see his sadness come in his eyes and face. This had to be the hardest thing for the both of us. I can't be that one girl that goes backwards and forwards between them.

"This was a mistake." I said looking in his eyes.

"No it wasn't." He whispered softly.

"Yes it was Randy. I'm in a relationship with a great guy and now I'm probably going to lose him." I said alittle mad.

"Bridget-" He said tried to speak.

"Don't Randy." I said with hurt in my voice.

I pulled back finishing putting on my brown flip flops. The hole in my chest that makes me hurt began to open again like a bottle full of water being drunk out every last sip until there is nothing left, but an empty bottle. I couldn't let the hole cross over into pain, it's too much to show right now in front of Randy.

"What do you want me to say or do?" He whispered softly with so much sadness and pain in his voice.

I turned back to him, making my arms cross my belly. This was the question I wanted to hear also from him after he was sick and tired of cheating on me. Now it seemed useless since me and him aren't together right now. I decided to tell the truth to him and see how he takes it. Before I opened my mouth I could already fell my heart beginning to break in pieces as the seconds went by. The breaking was the same as when I cried after Randy had left me. Dave couldn't feel the hole that Randy had made.

"What I want was for you to be there when I woke up or went to bed. What I want was for you to be there so we could watch a movie or let me lay on your chest to hear your heartbeat." I said looking away trying to stop the tears that feel on my cheeks.

"We can still do that." He said pleadingly.

"I love you." I said slowly.

When I turned my eye around to look at him. He moved over against the window to look out and I didn't notice until he turned around. Gosh, I hate how much I love this man. I closed my eyes waiting on him to put his hand on my cheek to caress it. I know this man more than I know all my family. He is so predictable in so many ways. A tear came down my left cheek on accident. I can't do this anymore. I moved back from him quickly and started moving toward the door to leave. I can't deal with this right. His voice came loud enough for me to hear ten rooms away as my hand rested on the door knob.

"I love you Bridget."

All I could do was nod at him, what else could I do? I already said it once. The hole began to hurt now as I left the room and came out into the hall. I started walking down the hall and to the elevators. How am I going to tell Dave? How will he take it? That's the scary part. This made a shiver go down my shine as I got on the elevator and pushed my floor.

I didn't have any time to look around or listen to see what song they were playing as the elevator dinged for my floor. I already missed Randy as I walked quickly down the hall and made it to the room. I slide my key in as I heard the click I closed my eyes praying he was asleep again. When I entered the room was still dark I sprayed some perfume on before I got here. I laid my phone on the coffee table before I heard Dave call my name to see that was me.

"Bridget." He said softly.

He sounded more tired in person than on the phone, I almost started to cry as I entered the bedroom door. I leaned on the doorframe looking at him as he had changed into his boxers now. The room is so hot right now, I'm already sweating and I haven't been in the room for more than 10 minutes.

"Hey." I said sweetly.

"Come here." He said slowly.

He waved me over gently as a smiled creeped on his face. I moved giving him a smile back, every step made me get more and more excited to be near him because the electricity in the touch was enough to put a city out of power for months. I made it over to my side of the bed, sitting down gentle. He scooped close to me now, this made the excited part leave and the nervous/ worrying begin. What if he smells Randy? What will he ask me? Maybe I should go ahead and tell him.

"I got something to tell you." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Go ahead." He said looking sweetly at me.

He looked at me with serious eyes, ready for anything that I might tell him. This made me feel even worse than I am feeling right now. I feel like I can crawl in a bed for a week and cry for hours. Maybe that will help ease all the pain that I have had.

"I went to see Randy." I said looking away from him now wiping a tear from my cheek.

His face was calm, understanding right now. Good so far. I can only hope he won't go to overboard, that is my second concern. My first is that he'll leave me.

"What happened?" He said quietly.

"I wanted to see what he had to say that's all I promise, but we ended up sleeping together." I said triyng to hold my sad voice down.

I moved my head down to look at my jeans; I don't want to see his reaction. I hate this quietness; I feel like I should run away and never see him again. I know he has to be angry with me and betrayed at the same time. I would be if I was him. Minutes seemed to pass like seconds as I heard his breathing speed up as he was getting more and more mad.

When I looked up at him, he was looking start ahead now. His muscles became tension and he looked like he could break a wall right now. I started to grab his hand, but he was already moving off the bed with a pillow going to the couch. I didn't know whether to go after him or let him go, so he can have time to cool off. I decided I need to go after him.

I got up quickly making my ankle hurt ten times worse, stupid ankle. He was moving slow now with his head down, I grabbed his arm making him turn to me. I put my hands on his face letting the tears show now; I can't lose this man no matter what. I want to reverse time and go back to where I was deciding to go. I don't know if it would change anything.

"Don't." He said angry.

"At least let me explain." I said pleadingly.

"I don't want to hear it right now." He said coldly.

He moved my hands down from his face as he turned around without a second glance toward me . All I could do was slam the door behind me and wait for him to calm down. I couldn't hold the tears that streamed out of my eyes like a river that couldn't stop. I fell to my knees right there trying to let all the pain out seemed so much better than keep it in all the time.

After more than an hour of crying on the floor, I got up gentle hopping over to the bed and laying down. The bed smelled just like him, but I couldn't cry anymore all the tears seemed to stop. I'm over crying and trying to be happy when all I do is make everyone else's like hell. Maybe it is time for me to go. Hunter's right. I thought I'd never admit that as I closed my eyes to get some sleep.

The rest of the week seemed to fly as I turned off my phone and quit talking to everyone. I didn't even give Dave a glance as he gave me the silent treatment. The non-talking seemed nice because after a few shows no-one seemed to notice me anymore. I felt like a ghost wondering around freely.

It was the night of the big match on the card. We were in Dave's locker room when he finally looked at me. He hasn't looked at me since I told him about me and Randy. I don't blame him at all. His voice seemed soft and gentle.

"Are you ok?" He said looking at me now.

I asked "I'm fine, you?" I said normal.

"Same." He said gently.

I moved from the chair over to him sitting beside him rubbing his shoulders. Maybe this will help him; the match was only a match away. The time was close to the end of the show. His hand grabbed mine that was rubbing his shoulder and started pulling me on his lap. I finally got settled on his lap as I moved my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"I'm sorry." I whispered sadly.

"I know. I guess I didn't think he was going to try anything. Don't ask me why I thought that. I love you. Don't say anything right now." He said slowly.

I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him for a moment scared to say anything. He means it more than Randy does, I could see it in his eyes. The knock on the door made us break apart. It was a crew member telling us that it was time to go to the curtain. I stood up gentle off his lap. I felt better than I have the last week. I just hope the other super stars notice the glow.

Dave was already up and moving over to the door by the time I came back to my world. He looked so cute in his wrestling trunks. My hand claimed his letting the sparks fly everywhere. I missed that so much when he was mad at me. We walked down the halls that were filling up with superstars now. The curtain wasn't far away as we arrived Hunter and Randy were already there talking over by the monitor. The commercial had ended and Lillian Garcia came in the ring to announce the match and each superstar.

Hunter was first as he made his way down, I could feel the tension that became to start boiling. Triple threat matches makes it even harder to win because you can get double teamed or anything. I just hope Dave wins; the choice for Dave seemed the happiest. He doesn't lie, cheat, or anything.

Randy's music hit next as the crowded booed him and Hunter right out the building. When Hunter was here, I could see that he and Dave weren't talking. The breaking point for those two is near I can feel it in my bones. The feeling is everywhere. After Randy went out onto the ramp, I turned to Dave kissing him quickly.

"Good luck, and win."I said smiling at him.

He laughed kissing me back as he grabbed my hand. He lead me through the curtain and out to the ramp as the crowd cheered so loud that the roof was about to blow off. The cameras were all around us making me walk closer to Dave as we walked down to the ring where Hunter and Randy stood ready to fight.

When we got to the bottom of the ramp, I let go of Dave's hand going to the left to stand and watch. It seemed to get easier and easier to come out here and be in front of millions around the world watching on tv and thousands of people in the arena. Yes, they judge you, but you don't have to hear what they say. I guess that makes it easier.

The bell rung making all three men move in closer to each other. Randy through the first punch to both men making Hunter and Dave go back. The punch didn't even affect Dave at all as he just looked my way for a moment then back at Randy. Randy's eyes seemed to be scared now, seeing what he had done. Shoot I would be to if I was him. Dave through lefts and rights as Hunter got out of the ring watching both men battle it out. I already knew what he was going to do before they did. He was going to let them do all the work and him take the cover.

Back in the ring Randy had the upper hand now, giving Dave a dropkick. Dave went down in an instant. I screamed no and for him to get up. I guess he could hear me as he got up in an instant and speared Randy from across the ring now. Randy's head went on the ring hard. You could hear the bang from all over the arena. I walked down a little to get a better look to see if Randy was ok. He was looking up at the ceiling trying to get his breathe. That's when Hunter came in giving Dave a pedigree and going for the cover. Only, Randy kicked out. Dave was trying to get up again from the pedigree with sweat dripping off his nose onto the mat.

I held my breath as each man got up one by one until they were all standing to face each other. They stood there for about a minute looking at each other, before, Dave made the first move and clothes lined them. This match is getting close to going over its time limit and Vince didn't like that. Dave through Hunter outside the ring and walked over picking up Randy by the arms and setting him up for the Batista Bomb. The crowd is going so wild that all the cameras could catch it all. Finally, the Batista Bomb got Randy as Dave went for the cover. The ref went 1, 2, and 3. The bell sounded for the match to end as me and the crowd clapped for him. Instead of staying in the ring, he came out to be grabbing me by the waist and picking me up gentle.

"Here is your winner, Dave Batista." Lillian annouced as the crowd went wild.

Sorry the match isn't long enough I've been busy with school. I'll make it longer next time.


	14. Mommy To Be

Chapter 14

Dave didn't even celebrate his big win before he came out to get me. I could feel everything in the arena change in an instant, like the mood changed from happy to excited. Right now, I didn't care I'm happy he won. In the back of my mind, though something said it wouldn't last. His arms came gently around my waist to pick me up. All the sweat seemed not to matter right now, but my eye move over to see Randy standing in the corner. That's when I saw something was up by the look in his eyes.

Randy said "One more match right now, Come on Dave, You win I'm out yours and hers life for good, but if I win I get her forever."

Oh my god. Randy just don't give up, something in the back of my mind told me he was still going to cheat and I couldn't make myself believe it though. Hunter was getting up now, mad enough that he could spit nails and his eyes moved from Randy, to Dave, and finally me looking at me like he could run threw me. I stepped behind Dave trying to hide my shame. I know this is entirely my fault.

The reason why Evolution is hated by so many is that the whole group revolves around Hunter, Of course every raw superstar knows that even Randy and Dave. I guess they thought one day Hunter would step down and make them head of the group. Hunter don't act like he doesn't like the idea of one of the evolution members taking his place.

This match shouldn't be even going on right now, you could tell it was what Hunter thinking, he need both men ready and uninjured for his title match against Chris Beniot at Wrestlemania. He needed them to win because he's too afraid to do it all his self. They're like his puppets that he pulls by a string to get them to do what he wants. It's so sick that right now I want to puck. I don't understand how Randy can't see that Hunter isn't training him, he's using him to get to the top and stay there.

This isn't really what I want, Dave seemed to be making the choice now, whether or not to go ahead and do the match or say no. Right now I'm screaming inside my head for him to say no. Maybe if I keep saying it he will believe it in his heart; too late.

Dave was already in the ring toe to toe with Randy as the ref rung the bell for the match to begin. Hunter rolled out and stood in front of the announce table glaring at me so that he could kill me if he had laser eyes. This whole mess is my fault.

All I thought was this couldn't get any worse. Randy the upper hand getting Dave into a chin lock and telling the ref to ask him if he wants to quit. All I can do is cheer Dave on right now.

I said "Come on Dave."

That helped a little as Dave started powering out but Randy countered Dave kicking in the back of the leg. Dave's back came down so hard the whole ring shook. Dang it, Randy's eye moved across the arena and then finally resting on me giving me his famous smirk that the gave all the ladies or young girls that crossed his path.

If Dave loses, I'll die. A part of me doesn't want to go through that again being with Randy is too hard. The other wants to be with Dave, so I can be happy. Dave's hard fist came pounding into Randy's jaw making him fall on his butt.

Hunter's screams became louder and louder saying end this now either one of you. Dave looked so exhausted that he can't go much farther. This made me worry, if he can't make it than we're over because Randy is going to win.

Randy laid in the corner breathing hard as Dave came over to get him. Except Randy countered it and pulled him into a cradle pin as Hunter moved to help. Randy was using the ropes also to help. I ran over trying to stop the pin, but I was too late. The bell rang echoing all over the arena to signal the match was over.

All I can do is hold my breath and watch Randy celebrate. The ref raised his hand in victory, I came closer to Dave crying now as Lillian announced Randy was the winner.

She said "Here is you winner Randy Orton."

Dave's eyes open slowly looking at me now, his brown eyes could make me melt. I hate leaving him, especially because of Randy. Randy's voice echoed through the arena as he started to speak.

Randy said "Baby I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye."

I looked up at him giving him my meanest look I could as he just gave me one last finally grin. Hunter was behind him grinning also so big that his face might freeze like that. Oh my god, no. This has to be a nightmare.

Dave said "I'm sorry baby."

I nodded telling him it was ok and that I love him. I could finally say it now, I do love him, but I love Randy more. Dave raised up now slowly getting up as he helped me up. He gave me one last kiss in front of everyone and hugging me. Only his hug was to whisper something in my ear.

He whispered "Meet me at my room later."

I nodded when we finally broke apart; we agreed that if Randy won we'd still see each other and I'm keeping my end of the deal. My heart feels like it's missing a piece of its puzzle that it need to complete the puzzle all together.

How am I going to live now without him? I'm so use to having him next to me when I wake up in the middle of the night to go the bathroom or when I wake up in the mornings. I guess I got to comfy next to him in the bed; it's a habit that I'm going to have to break.

Dave helped me out of the ring taking my hand in his as we started walking up the ram; the crowd seemed to cheer even louder than they were when we came out earlier. You could hear them all the way to china and back.

We finally made it to the current to see Randy standing across the entrance out to the ring. He smiled at us as we stood in front of him. I could the electricity going through me and Dave right now. It was tell us not to let go.

I felt his hand release mine and walking away with his head down. I wanted to run after him and be with him, but the choice had been made for me. My eyes shifted back to Randy who was still smiling. I want to slap the grin right off his face, my hand was ready. My heart wasn't. Even though I love Randy, I don't want to be in a relationship like that.

He said "I know what you're thinking and it's not true."

I said "I was thinking about how I don't want to be with you."

He laughed looking down at the floor, he thought this was a game and he won. Just like Triple H who cheated to win all his games. I stepped back, I don't want him to touch me right now, I made a huge mistake by being with him, I realized I could think it, but I can't make my heart believe it.

The whole that was in my chest seemed to heal now and it didn't hurt. I'd rather have the whole and be with Dave. Randy stepped closer anyway making me smell the sweat that was on him from his matches.

He said "You remember that one day I was at your house and I had just came back from the gym. You didn't want me to touch you because I had sweat all over me."

I nodded looking away, right now I can't look at him. If I look at him, my guards down. He had this hold on girls that no one else has. It's like a magic that can woo any girl he wants to. I hated how he could do me the same. It made me feel like I had moved down to their level.

He said "Let me shower and get dress; then we can go back to the hotel."

I said "Fine."

He moved his hand under my chin making me look in his eyes, there goes my guard. His lips came down to mine slowly making me lean up to kiss in a passionate kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. We finally pulled back breathless.

He whispered "I love you baby."

I said "I love you to."

He pecked me on the lips quickly and grabbed my hand. When our hands connected there was no electricity there anymore. It made me feel weird since I had gotten use to the feeling. I don't think I should say anything.

We made our way down to evolution's locker room, passing by divas and superstars talking and looking at us. I went closer to Randy now trying to hide, I don't think it'll help, but it's worth a try. We finally made it to the locker room; Randy pulled me to the couch letting me sit as he took his shower. Nobody was in here yet, hopefully they were all gone.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly as Randy came out in a pair of jogging pants and a regular t-shirt. He came over to me sitting beside me. I looked straight ahead trying to find away to ask him if we could get to the trainer real quick. His voice made me stop, before I could get a word out.

He said "This gives us a fresh start."

I said "Randy I need to go the trainer."

He asked "Are you alright?"

I said "Yeah, I'll be right back."

He said "I'll go with you."

I didn't feel like arguing with him so I nodded getting up first. Just more dead weight to follow you around, I noticed I was getting mean and I never wanted to be that person. I seen how mean people acted and that's not what I want to become.

The halls seemed to be getting empty with people leaving or loading up to leave. The trainer was coming out of the locker room as we arrived; his bags were packed and ready. He looked up smiling at the both of us. I smiled stepping forward to shake his hand.

The trainer said "Bridget, I see no crutches. You have to wear them."

I said "Sorry, but I will."

The trainer asked "What can I do you for?"

I asked "Can we go into the medical room?"

He nodded unlocking it as I moved my eyes to see Randy become more and more curious with every minute that goes by. I didn't want him here to tell you the truth; I'm not trying to be mean or anything. This just feels so embarrassing for me.

The trainer finally opened the door and let us in. He motioned for me to sit on the sit/bed that all doctor rooms have now days. The paper made a awful noise as I sat up there. Randy came over standing next to me and putting his hand on my back.

The trainer asked "Miss Bridget what can I do for you?"

I said "Take some blood for me to see if I'm pregnant."

The trainer nodded getting all his materials he needed. I didn't need to look at Randy, to see his expression on his face. Shocked. I moved my head over to look at the other side of the room and trying not to feel the pain when the needle entered my arm. The pain last a few seconds as he bandage up the arm and let me wait for a few more minutes.

The trainer looked up at us finally getting the results.

The trainer said "Well Congrats Miss Bridget you're pregnant."

Reviews are great thanks.


	15. Turning Point

Chapter 15

Randy stood there stunned looking at with his blue eyes, I could only look down. This wasn't how I wanted him to find out; I wanted to be the one to tell him. That way I could tell him on my terms. I guess it's how it's meant to be, plus he can ask the questions he wants.

The trainer left packing up his bag; he shook my hand slowly with a nice smile telling me congrats. After he left, Randy moved back and forth in front me pacing the floor as he counted the tiles on the floor. The quietness that was in room made me want to scream for him to say something. It's so uncomfortable right now.

Finally he opened his mouth and stopped pacing looking dead at me. His eyes only told me he had one question he had to ask and he needed to hear the truth.

He asked "Who do you love more?"

I sat there waiting to give him the truth only I didn't know myself who I loved more right now. Right now, he needed an answer and I'm going to give him the truth.

I said "I don't know right now."

He came closer to me now, leaning his forehead to mine and just letting us hear out breaths. Even though I love him I don't think I love him more than Dave. There's nothing I can do about it now though. This made all the angry come back inside of me. All I want to do is punch something and see if that will get all the angry gone.

Before I could lean back and get off the seat/bed, Randy's lips hit mine in a passionate kiss. This was the most passionate kiss he has ever given me since I knew him. Not even when we first kissed, it seemed so powerfully that blowed me away completely.

He pulled away from me slowly still in reach though so I can hear him whisper. I felt nothing that I felt with Dave, I missed that so much as I missed him. Randy is a person that doesn't want to put time and focus in a relationship to make it. He wants the girl to do all the work. I been there before and thought it was over, maybe it wasn't meant to be. I don't know right now, but I do know I want to go to the hotel and lay down.

Randy stepped back helping me down from the seat and grabbing my hand. His was cold surprisingly; the news wasn't as shocking to me. I knew something was up since I haven't been feeling good at all today. Somehow, Dave slipped my mind that I need to meet him in his hotel room I just don't know how I'm going to tell him. Will be mad that he might be having another kid? What's going to happen is something I wish I could fast forward to right now and get the telling part over with. Randy's talking brought me back as I looked up at him to see what he was talking about.

Randy asked "What's wrong?"

I said "I'm tired."

He said "There's something else going on."

I said "I'm not happy with the way things turned out there you happy god."

He said "I see the mood swings have already started."

He chuckled a little and then gave me a smirk that made my heart melt. Dang it what hold does this man have over me is what I want to know. I can't be mad as I want to with him except earlier. That kind of angry made me get scared because I never really felt that kind of angry before toward anyone.

I almost wanted to stop and cry, but I held the tears back seeing as how I don't want to cry in front of him. It's a sign of weakness and I know for sure he'll try to take advantage of it in any way he can. The tears seemed to want to come out making my chest that finally I let one fall down my cheek wiping it away quickly.

The halls seemed so cold and dull now that everyone was gone. It made the weirdness between me and Randy get weirder than now. Only stepping out of one of the halls, Dave with his bag dressed in blues, a wife beater, and construction boots. My instinct took over before I even thought as I ran after him.

I said "Dave!"

Dave turned around in an instant smiling at me; he let his bag fall to the ground and opened his arms for me to run into. When I finally did my arms came around his neck in an instant. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, all the pain seemed to stop again for now.

After a few minutes we pulled back, only I pulled back a little so that I could feel his breath on my lips. I can't go without seeing this man. It's not possibly, I feel like a drug addict who needs that next dose. Randy's movement came from the corner of my eye. What a mess I've gotten into. Only Randy came close, but still gave us a few inches, so we could talk.

I whispered "I'm pregnant."

This made his face come back to look at me now with the same look Randy gave me. I kissed him for now as he kissed me back. The electricity seemed to be more powerful each time we touched or kissed. It's like nothing I've ever felt before.

He whispered "I love you."

I whispered "I love you to."

We each pulled back, so he could leave. I felt like a girl in the morning watch her love walk out of her life now. This feeling both made me get mad and hurt at the same time. I moved an inch to go after him, but Randy was already at my side grabbing my hand.

I turned in an instant moving my hand to slap, after the slap you could see my hand print on his cheek. His face grew red showing he was mad. I didn't back down, if I do now then he'll think I'm weak. His forehead went to mine with his angry showing in his eyes.

I said "I hate you."

He said "You can't hate something you love baby."

I can't take this man anymore; he can make my blood burn sometimes. He started walking ahead of me leaving me trailing behind him. I could help but cry it seemed to make me feel better even though it really isn't good for the baby to get upset.

We exited the arena through double doors that seemed heavy to open only Randy held them open for me. I looked head to see a limo with man holding the door. It was a long limo, dang. Of course this didn't shock me evolution rode in limos all the time.

When I entered I saw the limo had a full bar and a TV inside dang. The leather seats were warm; there were one row of never ending seat that looked like a long bench in a park somewhere. Then there was the two person seat, the wind outside seemed to get a little cold at night.

I climbed in quickly sitting on the long row seat look at the window to the driver. I heard randy get in and the door close which made me nervous right now. Randy is so unpredictable at times that he seems bipolar. I don't see why Dave just walked away and we could still be together right now, I trust him more than I do Randy. Randy moved over to me, trying to talk to me.

He said "Don't be angry with me."

I said "Then let me go."

He said "We're stuck together."

I still looked ahead feeling my blood begin to boil again, I just want to hit him so bad. Instead I rode in silence not even glancing at him. Nothing seemed to be going my way anymore. My life seems like a broken tree that need picked up piece by piece to try and let grow back.

The car seemed so uncomfortable that when we finally did arrive, I couldn't wait to get out. Randy got out first standing beside the car waiting for me. When I finally got out the air seemed too nice that I didn't want to go in right now. Randy's hand in mine made me go in.

I pulled my hand out of his going ahead of him; people seemed to be everywhere getting in my way. I felt like I wanted to cuss all them bout even though I don't cuss. I finally made it to the elevator pushing the button.

Randy made it there before I could even hear the bell ding for the elevator to open. He didn't seem mad that I left him, he just seemed hurt. I didn't feel sad for him, he don't me. So why should I him? He took my happiness. I pulled my phone out quickly texting Dave to tell him I would meet him tomorrow for breakfast.

The bell rang, only instead me going first, Randy did. He walked even more quickly than I did downstairs. Well, he is in better shape than I am. He seemed to be close, but not far enough to touch him thank doughnuts.

Randy disappeared into a hotel room that I couldn't see until I was up on it. 403. I shook my head as I entered, I went for my bags immediately taking out a tank top and shorts then going to the bathroom. When the door closed, all could was all to the floor and start crying. It helped me a little somehow. Crying is good for the soul as I've always heard from different people. There has been times I've made myself cry for no reason.

Seconds pasted as I cleaned my eyes and got up trying to be strong and get a shower so I can go to sleep. Right now, that all I want right now. So I took a nice shower and came out. Randy was already laying down when I came out of the bathroom. I sighed slowly before I slipped in bed next to Randy. The tears flowed as I cried myself to sleep.

_Six Months Later_

So now its six months and I'm so fat that I can almost pass my belly as a basket ball now. Randy and me have been great, he hasn't cheated on me of my knowledge yet. I didn't love him like I use won the elimination chamber for the world heavyweight title. Randy and Dave still didn't get along, evolution was about to have an alteration that would shock the world.

_Later That Night._

I forgot a paper that I wanted Randy to look at real quick, so I told him to go on and I would be there. Maybe I could get back to the catering hall before Randy left for his match. Somehow there was a little crack in the door and you could hear Ric and Hunter talking very quietly.

Hunter was talking about turning on Randy and beating him senseless for taking his title. That's all I could because Ric started to move, I got scared. I started walking to the arena trying to hurry, but when you got a fat belly the fast part goes away fast.

I could hear his music already starting throughout the arena. I tried to get there before he went out, but instead of me stopping him when I was in reach; he was already grabbing my hand and pulling me out. I tried again several times as we talked down to the arena. Even when he got in the ring, he only ignored my words.

Evolutions music hot the speakers that were set up all over the arena making me stand in the far right corner next to the steps. Each member came out starting with Dave, then Ric, and finally Hunter. Each member came in the ring and gave him a hug before Dave put him on his shoulders as Randy lifted up the heavyweight championship. Dave turned to Hunter who was giving Randy a thumbs up, only to give him a thumbs down a second later. Dave dropped Randy on his back, the whole ring shook. I went closer trying to check on Randy only Ric stopped me. Hunter pulled Randy up to beat him a few times before giving him some lip.

After he finished his lip, Hunter turned to me. I wasn't paying all that attention to me as I was to Randy. When my eyes did move to Hunters they were ice cold like dead ice. He showed no mercy at all, not even for a pregnant girl. Before I knew it he was pedigree me right on my stomach as the pain was so unbearable that I could only scream for help.

Thanks for the reviews.

Keep them coming please.


	16. Who's The Daddy?

Chapter 16

The last thing I remember was me being loaded on a stretcher and then I blacked out from the pain. It hurt so bad that I wanted to die. Dave was there to; his face was the last thing I saw.

I woke up blurred eyed seeing people standing over my bed; I had to rub my eyes to make sure I could see who it was. The first one on my left was the doc, then a nurse. Randy stood on the right next to me holding my hand and Dave rested at the end leaning over to see me at the foot. Dave's face showed more concern than Randy's did.

My hands moved instantly to my belly feel no bump there anymore. No. They should have saved my baby and let me die. I felt like I should say it sometime, but right now was not the time to say such a thing. The pain seemed to start coming back now, not as bad as it was earlier.

The doc asked "Miss Lowe can you hear me?"

I asked "What happened to my baby?"

Randy looked away trying to calm himself I knew, but Dave still looked concerned. Nobody said anything for a long time. It seemed like they didn't want me to know, but I need to. My world seemed to already be crumbing before I even needed to hear the news.

The doc said "I'm so sorry Miss Lowe, but you lost the baby."

I looked away now, I can't believe this. What else is going to happen to me? This isn't my world that I need to be in maybe I need to go home. I want to right now and just cry until I make myself sick. Randy's hand sent me a gentle squeeze trying to help me only it didn't.

The doc and nurse left for the moment leaving the room comfortable for a change. The tension that was usually was in the evolution locker room seemed to be gone right now. Dave moved to the left looking down at me.

I said "Get my blues Randy and get a piece of paper out of the right pocket please."

He did as I told quickly so he could get back to me. The paper told who the daddy was, I got the paper before either one of them did, so I asked the trainer not to give them any information about it. I was going to tell Randy at catering and Dave in his hotel room. Randy handed me the paper for me to open and tell them about it. They were both nervous as I started ready the paper.

I said "Dave wasn't the dad."

Dave moved away trying to calm himself down as I handed Randy the paper and moved so I could just be in my world. My world was being repaired form all the damage that it had taken from everyone. Randy gave me a kiss on the check and started toward the phone, only he stopped midway.

I said "Can I be alone for a while."

They both looked at me for a minute and started exiting the room for me. I leaned up after they left still crying little by little. I shouldn't have been in the ring in the first place. It's my fault every bit of this is my fault. Meeting Randy and being with him. Except Dave he was the best thing that's ever really happened to me.

My relationships over the course of my life have been awful except me and Dave's. I miss his touch and the electricity that flowed through any touch made. I miss my baby and being able to see it on the screen or get to see it in person.

I felt like my chance was gone forever and it won't ever be back. The age of my pregnancy didn't matter to me as long as I got to be a great mom that I could be. Now I won't ever get that back. A nurse came back in smiling at me as I just looked at her. I didn't feel like smiling.

The nurse asked "How do you feel?'

I said "I'm ready to leave."

She said "Well we can discharge you in a few minutes as long as you feel ok."

I said "I don't have much pain as I did."

She said "Good, the doc said your ankle is still sprain and he can you pain killers for the pain in your stomach and ankle. You can get dressed and I'll send your boyfriend in if you like."

I said "Please don't send him in right now."

She nodded leaving me to get dressed. There was a gym bag on the couch that was Randy's wit h my shirt and a pair of blue jeans in it. I just wanted to leave so I hurried quickly and left the room coming out in the hospital hall. I saw both of them sitting in a little waiting area each looking down at the floor.

The nurse came over to give me papers to sign as I did. I noticed that neither of them looked up as I made my way over with Randy's gym bag. When I moved both men stood up on pure instinct I guess. I don't care right now as I hugged Dave I started to cry a little.

The hug was filled with so electricity we could power a whole city. I didn't want to pull back now, but I knew I had to. Randy didn't move a muscle from where he stood in the middle of the chairs looking down. Dave kissed me gently on the cheek as he left to go to the hotel and get packed. I waited for Randy to move as he came closer to me; each step seemed to be closer and closer to me.

Only I didn't want to feel his touch anymore, I could see the hurt in his eyes when I looked at him. Only I didn't feel any remorse for him right now. I started walking to the exit and out to the car with him tailing along like a lost puppy in need of a home.

I'm sick of everything right now; I just want to go back in time to where I could get out of the ring before Hunter did this to me. That's ok because I'm going to get him back. My fist went in a ball so quick that my knuckles started turning white.

Randy finally made it to the car as he got in I did to. My fist released itself as we drove to the hotel, the car ride was so quiet that I didn't even hear him breath or me. We drove up the hotel and let the man take the car to park it.

Randy grabbed my hand softly only to have me pull it back immediately. His face began to turn angry now. Only he didn't show it all the way but I could tell by the way he moved and tensioned up. I don't feel like fighting either. I had a feeling that we would; we got to the hotel room.

The elevators were fast here all it took was push of a button; we both got on and waited for our floor. He didn't give me a look as I didn't him. You could feel the uncomfortableness in the air between me and him.

The bell rang for our floor as he got off he walked a little quicker than I did as I lingered behind this time. I could feel the tears escaping my eyes slowly. Great that's all I need right now, Randy was already in the room by the time I went inside.

He was standing next to the couch looking dead at me with eyes that could melt a fresh baked cake in second. I don't feel like fighting with him, but I know he won't let up until he wins and neither will me. Both stubborn of us are stubborn.

Randy asked "WHAT'S YOUR DAMN DEAL?"

I asked "What are you talking about?"

He said "DAVE CAN TOUCH YOU, BUT IF I TOUCH YOU IT'S A DIFFERENT CASE. YOU PULL AWAY FROM ME LIKE IM A STARGER."

I said "I DON'T KNOW WHY I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE TOUCHED SINCE I LOST MY BABY!"

He said "OUR DAMN BABY BRIDGET."

I moved closer to now to be face to face. His face was blood red and his blood pressure was up so high he might have to go to the hospital I don't know. Instead he moved around the room starting to tear up everything in his site. I watched as I leaned against the wall.

An hour passed with the whole room trashed now, nothing remained in place not even the bed. He sat down on the bed catching his breath as I moved toward him; He opened his arms for me to come into. I did letting his head rest on my flat stomach and let him cry as I did.

Reviews are going great.

Thank you so much, I wish more people would read and review.

Thanks to the people who do.


	17. Back To His Old Ways

Chapter 17

I never really heard him cry as I stopped my crying to hear him. Everything seemed weird now. The feeling of comfortableness set in as I backed up so he could look up at me now. Randy wasn't the kind of person to let one tear shield from his face or let anyone see him cry. He always thought of himself as a man that doesn't cry. I think everyman needs to cry every once in a while to be human.

When he finally looked up at me, I could see his eyes a little red. I leaned down kissing his forehead and then leaning down to kiss his lips. It wasn't like Dave's kiss, but it was sweet. I wanted to have him feel better right now. Seeing him like this made me feel ten times worse than I have ever felt.

Without even breaking the kiss he got up slowly off the bed and got closer to me making me wrap my arms around his neck gently pulling him closer. Something told me to that this was the right thing and I need to go ahead and try to be happy, but across town in my brain something scream so loud that my ears began to hurt that Randy hasn't changed.

Randy finally pulled back; only for a minute as he picked me up my knees and made me eye level now. I smiled at now as he brought me over to the bed. He laid me gently down and leaned in to kiss me. I don't know how I can still love this man after everything he has done to me, but I do.

When I woke up from my dream of being on an island that was filled with sunshine and a nice cabin to the left and Dave was standing on the porch looking straight at me with the most loving eyes. I mind sent me back to reality filling on the other side of the bed.

Nothing.

He wasn't here and when I looked to see at the bathroom entrance the light was off. Maybe he went out for a drink or something. Yeah. He needs sometime alone. If I keep saying it, then it's going to be true. My heart knew better, but my brain seemed to repeat it for me. I moved to see the clock. 6:30.

Well he might be at the gym; maybe I might go down and join him. I need something to take my mind off my life for a while. I got up slowly scared my ankle was still going to hurt only it didn't it wasn't hurting at all.

Hopefully its healed I don't see how since I don't use crutches. My back is healing quite well. I went in the bathroom slowly flipping on the light. The brightness made me shut my eyes real quick. Dang, I hate when this happens. My clothes were in a bag next to the door. I changed quickly and left the room going down the hall.

The halls were empty surprisingly usually the halls were always filled with people going in and out of their hotel rooms. I turned a corner to see a lovely young couple and Dave. I went over to tapping his shoulder gently.

He turned around swiftly picking me up gently and turning me around. I hugged him so hard that my arms were white. I missed him so much that not seeing him for a night made me seem insane.

I pulled back as he did. He grabbed my hand softly letting the electricity start flowing. I can't seem ever miss this. I guess that's why god made soul mates. I realized I'm with the wrong person I'm not supposed to be with Randy. I'm supposed to be with Dave.

The elevator dinged quickly as the young couple got on with us. They had just gotten married; you could tell by the way they were acting. It made me smile and look at Dave. I want to marry Dave. This idea made me get excited and I couldn't hold it back as I kissed him softly.

He kissed me back with so passion that I had to be the one to pull back this time. I only left an enough space for a toothpick to squeeze by. The idea of me becoming Mrs. Batista seemed to make my excitement go even higher than earlier.

I whispered "I want to get married to you."

He didn't say anything at first, He only breathed softly. Maybe he doesn't like the idea or he just doesn't want another failed marriage. I'll be on the road with him so I won't grow angry that he is only home one or two days out of the month.

He whispered "I think that's a wonderful idea but with one problem to it."

I whispered "What?"

He whispered "Randy."

I had forgotten all about him for the moment. Randy won't like this since he won six months ago fair and square, but what he forgot to add was that I couldn't leave and I guess I can because it wasn't in his own words.

I said "Well he didn't say I had to stay forever."

He said "True."

I said "I've missed you."

He said "I've missed you to."

The elevator dinged, so me and Dave backed away trying to act like nothing has happened, but I was still glowing I could tell. Dave too was going to the gym as I was. I realized that Randy doesn't need to know this.

I said "I'll tell Randy."

He nodded at me quickly before opening the door for me. I came in the door looking around to see some of the superstars were working out a lot. My excitement left for only a moment. I wanted Randy to be here.

Somehow I wanted to pick one person for my heart to be with, but it wanted me to. I can't choose though. It seems one minute I want Randy and the next I want Dave, but I want Dave more because I love him more than Randy.

It makes no sense to me why I love Randy even though he has put me through hell, first love never dies my mom always told me that. Through everything Randy has always seemed to care a little, and how he acted earlier sent me into shock.

I decided to run on the treadmill anyways for a while, but before I left I gave Dave a hug. He went over to where John was benching. I started walking and then after an hour passed, I got off grabbing water and leaving.

Where is Randy? I kept asking myself. That was all I wanted to ask myself. I stopped all the thoughts that wanted to creep into my mind; I don't need to let the thoughts come in. Maybe he's up in the room, I decided to go up there and see.

I pushed the elevator button and got on by myself, it seemed weird because I haven't been on one since my mamaw was sick in the hospital when I was little. It brought me back to when I met Riley my first boyfriend. He was so sweet and loving, but he went off to college in another state.

My mom loved him because she thought he was perfect for me. He was perfect for me as is Dave. My mom hasn't met Dave yet, but somehow I knew she had seen me and him on TV six months ago.

The ding from the elevator brought me back and sent my feet walking down the hall that now filled up with people so bad that I had to move sideways to get through to my room. My brain screamed for me to go, but my heart screamed even louder not to go in.

My heart was the right one on this one and so I slide my card key though the slot and went in slowly hearing a woman screaming from the bedroom made me walk to see Randy and another woman. My heart dropped to the floor so bad that it felt like a ton of brick had fallen on it.

Randy moved so he sitting up in the bed now, I moved away slowly going out the room and down the elevator and leaving the hotel.

Reviews are great thanks so much.


	18. The Big question

Chapter 18

The streets seemed to be less packed at this time of night. Homeless people were on every corner asking for money as people went by, some gave and some didn't. It seemed rude if you walk by and don't help someone.

I walked by a man that was surprisingly young in his 20s maybe or a little younger. He had a can passing it back forth through the air hoping people would give him some. Most people did as they went by, I did. I gave him 10 dollars I took from Randy's wallet. I'll tell him later, I don't want to think about what just happened. The thought wanted me to as it sinked in to my mind. I stopped in a little coffee shop that was packed with business people.

I walked in the entrance by passing a man that seemed to be a teacher or he looked like one. I finally entered seeing that this place was so packed that not even a parent would bring their children here afraid they might get lost. There were no tables at all; I guess people loved sitting now days. I went to the countering looking at the menu; a young girl about my age was waiting on me to order. She had blonde highlights in her dark hair, a face that Randy would certainly flirt with. I stopped talking to myself right there as I ordered a hot cocoa to go. I can't stand it in here it's like a mob of men waiting to run after a bad investment or something.

The clock on the wall said it was 2:00 in the morning. Who cares right? I don't, Randy don't. Dave does I can tell by the way he acts around me. Nothing seemed to matter anymore; I didn't get what I wanted to be with Dave because I know I can trust him. Randy is a whole another book that has been written badly, but one day all this will bite him in the butt.

The girl gave me a nice white cup and a nice smile as I walked out holding the warm cup with both hands and walking back to the hotel. I wanted to run in there and get my things before he even knew I was there. My angry wanted to face him and let him have it, but my heart couldn't take it anymore. The whole in my chest began to hurt again as I walked by people trying to get somewhere.

The hotel was the biggest building in the state, with people coming in to stay and site see things. My mom came here one time and said it was pretty. I came up the steps to the hotel as the door man who was in his 50s maybe opened the door for me to go. I gave him a nod as a thank you.

When I entered I saw a huge mob of people at the check in counter trying to get a room quickly in order to get up early. What I didn't notice was Randy near the east wall watching me as I moved toward the elevators. I didn't notice him until he was moving out from behind the dark wall and into the light.

I moved away not wanting to feel one touch from him, I could see the pain in his eyes not only from this, but also from earlier tonight. I'm not letting my guard down no matter what. I felt my angry set up again and this time ten times worser than earlier. I wanted to hit him so bad that my knuckles were turning white as a sheet as balled up my fist.

Instead I just kept walking forward glancing over my shoulder to see him following me with his head down. Why? That's all I ever really wanted to know? What am I doing wrong? I honestly don't know myself.

The elevators were empty for the moment until those people got their rooms and began walking or running this way. I hope we get up to our room before those people got down here. You'd never get on an elevator. Randy's soft words began to come out in a whisper.

Randy said "I'm sorry baby."

I could feel the angry begin to come to a boil to the last level before a volcano explodes and lava goes everywhere. I couldn't help, but turn around to him. That's when the question hit me. Why did he challenge Dave?

I asked "WHY DID YOU CHALLENGE DAVE?"

He said "For us."

I said "No you're lying."

He said "No it's the truth."

I said "The real truth Randy now!"

He said "BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU BEING WITH ANY OTHER PERSON EXCEPT ME AND I DO LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT I DO. YOU'RE PERFECT FOR ME AND THAT SCARES THE HELL OUT OF ME. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR BECAUSE THERE YOU GO?"

I stood there shocked, but relieved that he finally told me the truth. Only it's too late now, I don't think me and Randy will ever be together nor will me and Dave right now. I need time to myself and figure out what I need before anyone else. I think I missed that somehow along the way and I need to go back and find it.

I said "I need to go home and be along because you know what I've lost what really makes me happy and I need time alone to find it. I've been trying to make everyone else happy, except me and I am too young for all this."

I moved forward stepping into the elevator pushing our floor; he didn't say anything to me or even glance my way. I wanted to cry because it made me feel better when I let the pain out, but keeping it in would make good practice for when I got home or if I do go home.

The elevator dinged slowly opening the doors for us to step off. As we walked I realized I didn't want to go home as much as I loved being there I needed to be out here more. Being alone is starting to scare me as Randy went ahead and opened the door for me to go inside.

I put my coat down and walked over to the couch sitting down gently looking down at the floor. I couldn't hold the tears any longer. Randy inched forward step by step when he finally made it to me he leaned down in front me looking at me now with his blue eyes that I loved so much.

He handle caressed my cheek gently wiping the tears away, all the pain seemed to flow out of me without even permission from me to go ahead. Things aren't ever going to change between us and I think I knew that, but something still keeps me here and I don't know why I can't just let it go.

He said "I'm not ready to let you go, but I know I have to for you to be happy."

I nodded kissing him on the cheek and getting up; his hand was in mine making the cold leave and letting the warm in that came along in his hand. I grabbed my things quickly and began walking toward Dave's room still leaving my heart in Randy's place for when the time came for him to grow up and be a real man.

Thanks for reviewing.


	19. Do You Want This?

Chapter 19

I eased out of the room trying to get to the elevator before anyone saw me in my tank top and shorts. To me it was so embarrassing for people to see my thighs and how big they were made me feel embarrassed even though I had a slight tan on them. I went around the corner almost bumping into Dave that very second, but he caught me just in time as I was about to hit the floor backwards.

He said "Whoa babe."

I said "Thank you."

He said "You're welcome."

His arms were still around my waist as he drew me closer to him. I wanted to be in a way, but it made me feel cheap and wrong as I backed away from him. I didn't want to sleep around behind Randy's back now. I guess I want this upcoming marriage to work not fail. Maybe if I do all I can to make sure it doesn't we can be happy together.

Dave's talking brought me back to my world making me look up in his eyes and see the hurt that was there in them, even though he tried to hide it from me and the rest of the world. It made me feel even worse now seeing how this hurt him. I don't want him to suffer or hurt because of me.

I said "I'm sorry."

He said "I'm supposed to just accept that and just hand over all my feelings that I have for you. That's easier said than done."

I said "I know that Dave."

He said "If you did you wouldn't be marrying the wrong guy."

I just looked down at the ground ashamed of what he said. I did feel like I made the wrong decision in away, but in another way the decision made me happy. I felt the pain go away when I was with Randy, even though the electricity wasn't there. He moved forward closing the space that was between us now. My reflexives took the other step making sure that a toothpick couldn't even come between us.

Then Dave leaned down to kiss me so strong that it took me a moment to respond to him. The next thing I knew I was against the wall and the kiss turned into a make-out session. After a few minutes we both pulled away from each other breathing hard and starring at each other. Every emotion was up between us.

A door closing made us both turn around to see Randy standing there leaning on the wall looking mad at both of us. I moved forward to him as he let me walk beside him. I could tension rising so high that the roof could explode any minute. Dave stepped closer to Randy now almost nose to nose. Maybe I should step between them. Would it help?"

I said "Stop it right now!"

My hands went to both their chests, Dave's sent all the electricity that was needed for me to see that he was there for me and he wanted to be with me. I felt nothing really with Randy just his chest that was warm. When I looked up at him his eyes were tired and they had bags under them. He was exhausted to the point where he was about to fall out right now.

Dave said "Fine."

Dave walked away leaving me standing there wanting to stop him and talk to him, maybe he can understand more if I talk to him. Would it help things go easier between us? Randy's hand moved into mine pulling me in the room. I could already tell that he wants to talk; only right now I don't want to talk.

When we walked in he did just what I thought he would, he stopped in the middle of the room letting go of my hand. I walked on re-grabbing his hand in mine and pulling him to the bedroom and on the bed.

He sat down close to me putting his finger under my chin bringing my eyes to look in his. I still got a little heart skipping for this guy.

He asked "Do you want this?"

I said "Of course I do."

He looked down at the ring on my finger as I leaned up kissing him so lightly that he had to challenge the kiss to be sure I was really here. We both laughed as he kissed me again, his hand rested on the side of my neck. We both felt like talking.

I said "I love you."

He said "I love you."

I smiled him lightly on the lips one more time before I got up and ran over to get some paper from my bag. He laughed leaning back on the bed. He leaned on the bed frame closing his eyes pretend not to listen, so I dropped the paper in the floor on my bedside and laid back next to him flipping on the TV trying to find a good movie. He still seemed tired as we laid together for the rest of the night in each other's arms.

I woke up the next morning on my side and Randy's warm was around my waist sending goose bumps on me. Who turned the air on? I asked that in my mind as I got up stepping on the paper and pencil I dropped last night before I laid down.

I went over to the thermostat and turned it up hearing the air kick on as I went over to the couch to laid down and think for a while. Is this what I wanted? Does he make me as happy as Dave? All I want is to be back at the house and have him there with me like the first day he met my mom, only he didn't cheat on me. Girls should be able to create the perfect guy for them. It made me giggle a little to myself.

I leaned into the couch pillow letting the tears fall and the scream I had out in frustration. This life wasn't part of my plan. All I want is a nice place and with a guy that doesn't need all the drama of cheating and all that.

Maybe this marriage would change him? The idea made me raise up quickly and run to the bathroom almost falling from a piece of paper that had fallen out of my bag on accident last night. That didn't stop me as I entered the bathroom cleaning up my face and then running back out. I jumped on the bed kissing Randy quickly. He woke up for just a few minutes before he rolled back over and fell back asleep. Well time to shake him in order to get him awake, this was how parents do their kids.

Finally after 15 minutes of sleeping, he rolled over pulling me to his chest still with his eyes closed smiling at me. I laughed kissing him softly and telling him my idea.

I asked "How about we get married at this nice church down the road?"

He opened his eyes yawning taking in the information as I waited for him to give me an answer. It seemed like forever before he gave me a gentle nodding getting up and stretching as I leaned behind him giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek as I jumped up and grabbed a skirt, dress shirt, etc.

I ran in the bathroom taking a nice twenty minute shower and then ten to dryer my hair and brush my teeth. Dave was still in the side of my mind creeping through my thoughts as I came out of the bathroom for Randy. He walked in grabbing a pair of blues jeans and a plain shirt.

Well this is going to be one heck of a wedding as I slipped on my high heels and went off to find the perfect earrings to match my outfit.

Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
